Divergent FanFic
by Fangirl duh
Summary: A new initiate joins Dauntless from Amity, but she has a special conection with Four... and a past. Without the war she needs to get through Dauntless but when she defies Eric and other leaders so readily, it's a dangerous game. All the characters from Divergent, alive as if there wasn't a war and Fourtris are together, so are Will and Christina. Please read and review- K.F
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first ever fan fiction I hope you like it (sorry it's quite long)**

I am standing on a roof; and a train is slowly fading into the distance. The wind is blocking out the sounds of the fast moving wheels on the silver tracks. There's a man dressed head to toe in black and he is talking, I strain my ears trying to hear over the wind,

"Listen up! I am Max one of the leaders of your new faction" he walks several steps to the edge of the roof which ends in a small ledge. The corners of his mouth turn up "Down there" he points downwards over the ledge to something I cannot see "is the members entrance and you..." he looks pointedly at every one of us, new initiates "have the pleasure of going first." Then he stands upright and says nothing else. _What do we do now? _Then I answer myself _We be brave _This is Dauntless after all. I look at the other initiates, there are eight of us all together; four Candor, three Erudite, and me the only Amity, there are no Abnegation. One of the Erudite is weeping and looking over the farther side of the building. Her brother didn't make the jump. I wish someone would comfort her but we can't, not now. Nobody moves, except me. I don't know why exactly but my feet are moving towards the edge, partly because I wanted to get it over with, _somebody _had to go first "And I'm going to have to jump anyway" I involuntary whisper, I hope no one heard but part of me was curious and excited. I am about three steps away and I start to wonder what is down there, something to prove my bravery surely but _what?_ Foreboding and uncertainty start to emerge but I push them aside. I can feel all eyes on me, I think about how stupid I must look, I am wearing a red dress and a yellow jacket, in Amity it's full of joy and playful but in the confines of Dauntless it's childish. I look forward and step on to the ledge, then I look down. A massive hole greets me, I laugh despite myself, of course it seems almost predictable now. I think, how tall is this building? And how strong is the wind? Could there be a possibility that if I jump the wind blow me out the way of the whole and I'd be met by concrete instead, I don't way much it would be easy, one big gust of wind...

"What's the matter _peacemaker?" _I look around a Candor girl looks at me arms folded. _What's her problem? _"You gonna' talk 'bout how mean it is that they're making you do this?" I stare at her. Max laughs. "She looks more like a stiff than a peacemaker" an Erudite boy this time, quieter but as he said it he shuffled closer to the Candor girl. They're already making packs or cliques as my mother used to call them. They don't think I can do it? Do I look naturally weak? _No, you have to prove you're strong_ this thought somehow gives me strength to stop thinking about what's down there and think about the jump. _You can do this, don't think just be. Focus! _I turn round to the Candor "I'd like to see you try" I practically yell, I want everyone to hear me. Then in one swift movement I jump and then I'm screaming. Falling, falling, down, down. Then I land in a woven net and my screams turn into laughter. "That was _brilliant"_ It was exhilarating, a rush of adrenaline. I feel like one of the kids at Amity being picked up and swung around and around and shouting "Again! Again!" I try to regain some composure. I look around and see a face and I stop laughing immediately; I know him

"Welcome" he says he is looking at me very seriously, he is not smiling, a girl walks over laughing, she has short hair and a tattoo of three birds on her collarbone just visible in her long sleeved shirt, black of course. The man pretends to smile as well when she looks at him "Yes, yes welcome" she is still laughing but stops when she says her next two words "_First jumper_" she sounds impressed. The two words resonate in the back of my head. "What's your name?" Elizabeth, my full name. In Amity my nickname was Lizzy. I liked it in Amity but just like my clothing it feels out of place here childish... "Think about it, you don't get to pick again" says the girl warmly, I smile at her gratefully and with an air of confidence I say "Beth" shyly at first but again louder "Beth." Yeah, Beth felt right here.

"Well _Beth_, welcome" and then she turns round and shouts "Beth-first jumper!" This is met with cheers and applause. I smile bashfully.

"Here" says the man, since the girl isn't looking he isn't smiling, he helps me of the net. I stand and wait, I hear more screams I'm scared for whoever it is, I'm not sure why but I feel like running out and screaming at the top of my lungs "It's fine! You won't get hurt! Don't be scared!" but I suppose that would defeat the point of the exercise. Overcoming your fears. The next jumper is a girl, Candor but not the one that geared at me. I laugh to myself "_I'd like to see you try." _ When she lands I see a few tears in her eyes. The man helps her down and the Dauntless cheer again, he announces her as "Ava". She walks over to me "Well done" I say, wanting to sound kind and not patronising. "Thanks" she says back trying her best to stand as strait as she can, clearly embarrassed but then she smiles and leans over to whisper in my ear "Did you know there was a net?" I shake my head, she nods back. She clearly didn't know. The next two are the Candor girl called Zara and the Erudite boy, Jenson who belittled me. Zara glares at me, because I was the first jumper? She could have easily stepped forward if she'd wanted to, no she disliked me on top of that roof, I decide to do my best to avoid her. The next two are both Erudite a boy and a girl, Finn and Evie. Evie was the one that was crying for her brother. Last are two Candor boys, Ryan and Zac. Zac goes to stand with Zara and Ryan follows almost apolitically. Then come the Dauntless born initiates who I don't pay attention too. I'm looking at Evie, she's trying to hide it but her shoulders are shaking, she is crying. "Is that it?" the girl with the birds tattoo asks the man he nods. And they walk down a corridor "Should we follow?" asks Jenson. "Yeah you should, four eyes" sneers one of the Dauntless born as he and the other Dauntless born walk in the same direction. Jenson goes red and quickly remove his blue circular glasses. Ryan had the common sense to remove them before he jumped and Evie doesn't seem to care since she leaves hers on. We follow the rest, after a few minutes the leaders stop abruptly and I narrowly doge walking into the Erudite Finn. Ava is not so lucky, her chin bashes into Ryan's shoulder. "Do you mind watching where your face is going?"

"Do _you_ mind watching where your shoulders going?" She retorts. Looks forward again and I think I see a hint of a smile. I decide to like Ava, she is tall with black skin and black curly hair tied down. She is very beautiful but seems unaware of it. Her poster is strong and unyielding, I've met lots of people in Amity who know they're beautiful they stick their hips out and talk in a sing-songy voice and are almost always unbearable. I notice that Zara sticks out her hips too but not in the same way, there was something more abrasive about her. "This is where we separate" states a different man who I didn't notice before "Dauntless born with me, I assume you don't need a tour" the girl with the birds tattoo smiles at him. The Dauntless born walk away down a long corridor and turn left, I watch until I can't she them any more. Then turn my attention to, I assume, our instructors. The man speaks first "I'm Four this is Six". I raise my eyebrows "Four?" I say before I could stop myself. He walks over to me I'm guessing he heard. "You got a problem with that, _peacemaker?"_ He looks me right in the eye but I don't look away, I'm not scared of him, at least not right now. He stands tall over me and is now the most intimidating person I've ever met, but I _know_ him. I lean my head to one side slightly "No" I shrug my shoulders, I hope I come of as brave to the other inmates but not disrespectful too _Four. _"Well, I suggest you keep your mouth shut then" he glares at me I try and keep my face neutral and wait for him to leave me alone. He walks back to the front. He starts again "Now we're going to take you to the pit" I look over at Ava "the pit?" she mouths. I raise my shoulders and mouth back "no idea." We walk for a while until we reach the end of the corridor. The pit is just what it says, a huge hole with different levels and platforms connected by a series of ladders, bridges and stairs. On the separate levels are different shops and meeting places. Adults, all dressed in black, all with tattoos or piercings some with bright dyed hair all bustle around going from place to place, kids run around playing games, more often than not there is no railing, nothing to stop people from falling. "The pit..." says the Erudite boy Ryan his mouth in the shape of an 'o'

"literally" I finish. I look at Four and Six they both smile at each other. Four looks like he's about to laugh, I suppose I would as well they must be so used to all this by now. But I don't know there seems like there's something more in the way they look at each other. The rest of the initiates are still marvelling at the pit, Four coughs loudly to gain their attention and his smile is gone. He walks backwards and Six follows, we do to. He stops at a railing. I can hear the sound of fast moving water. "This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a line between bravery and stupidity" so even Dauntless has boundaries. I look over the railing gingerly, a mass of water and rocks mesh together at the bottom. The water is bashing against the rocks non-stop almost like a power struggle. "Has anyone ever fallen over?" I ask in a hushed voice. The chasm scares me, it's amazing and powerful and in some way beautiful but scary none the less. Six answers "yes, yes they have." I look at her she looks pained, did she know someone who gave their life to the chasm?

"Has anyone ever jumped?" Finn asks in a much louder and more powerful voice than mine.

"Yes" Four answers this time, I think it might have been to save Six from answering. I realise Finn was asking out of curiosity, he was asking as an Erudite, I was asking as an Amity, no more than that I was almost Abnegation. "It's time to go to dinner now" Four announces, it seems almost serial going from the topic of death and suicide to food. But I don't protest. Four and Six leads us to the cafeteria it's full of Dauntless laughing and cheering while they eat, it reminds me of Amity, it's more anarchic here but swap the clothes and maybe... Then again I always thought the fractions had more links than people let on. "You'll sit down there" Six says and she gestures towards a table. We do as where told. As expected Zara, Jenson, Zac and Ryan sit on the left side, Ryan looks apologetic again. I sit on the right and Ava sits with me. She's decided we're going to be friends, I think, I don't mind I have a suspicion I might need friends while I'm here. Finn sits next to Ava and Evie sits next too Finn, avoiding all eye contact. Zara's sitting directly opposite me, glaring. _What is her problem?_ "So how long do you'll think you'll last _peacemaker?_" _What is her problem?_ I'm not sure what she means but I can pretend. "Longer than you" In normal situations I would have said nothing but this is Dauntless not Amity you have to fight! _This is what you wanted isn't it? To stand up for what's right? To fight?! _Yes it is. She laughs a cold high pitched laugh "Oh really? Well..." she stops when she sees Four and Six bringing us food. "Not interrupting anything are we?" Four asks the corners of his mouth twitching. "Nothing at all" Zara says with a fake smile "we where just getting to know each other" _yeah I was just getting to know that Zara is a vindictive bitch but that wasn't really a surprise_ is what I wanted to say, but I don't. Instead Six sits next to Evie and Four sits next to Ryan. There's an awkward silence, Ava beaks it, she turns to me "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Jenson laughs a little "she asked what your name was, or are you..."

"Beth" I interrupt"What?" He says caught of guard that someone interrupted him mid monologue

"My name is Beth, keep up" then as a second thought. "That's Beth not peacekeeper, in case you got confused_" _I address all of the left side when I say that. Four laughs under his breathe. Zara looks at him the gives me a dirty look. Fours smiling but Six looks preoccupied"Eric's right on time"I look over to see a man walking towards us, he looks about Fours age, I wonder if they where initiates together. "Once again I'll be overseeing the initiate training, let's hope we don't have a repeat of last time" He looks from Four to Six and then at us. Before any one can ask what happened last time he says "I am Eric, one of the leaders of Dauntless" _One of the leaders? _In Amity we all decided. "Ground rules, training is from 8 till 6 with a break for lunch. After six you can do what you like. No going out of the Dauntless compound unless you are accompanied by a Dauntless" He looks at Six "You will be training separately from the Dauntless born and will also be ranked separately, then your scores will be brought together at the end." Then he smiles, a smile that to me signals danger. "Only the top ten will become a part of Dauntless" _what? "How long do you think you'll last?" _Now I know what she meant. How did she know some of us would be cut? Eric continues after a pause, probably to see our reactions "Four of you will be cut after the first section of initiation, the rest at the last." I look at Four, he sees me and nods gravely. "What happens to the people that are cut?" Jenson asks, he looks just as shocked as I am, he didn't know about the cuts. "And I thought Erudites where supposed to be clever" Eric sneers "The ones that are cut become factionless" he says it nonchalantly, like he doesn't _care. _How could someone like that be put in charge? _This is Dauntless, this is what it's like _The thought sits inside me like lead. _You can't just kick people out! _I suddenly got this feeling of suffocation _what have I got myself into?_ I try and contain myself to keep from screaming.

****BREAK****

We got lead to our dorm we're all sleeping in beds near each other, all in the same room. I wait until they are all asleep, some of them cried them selves to sleep, it was awful to hear. I wanted to help but I had a feeling that the initiates, at least ones that transfer to Dauntless would rather be left alone and deal with there sadness by themselves, this makes me sad... I get out of bed quietly and sling on an loose black t-shirt, they gave us basic clothes but we have to buy our own in future, and I walk out the dorm making sure that the door doesn't slam. "Hey" I jump I turn around and see Four I stand stock still for a moment, then I run to him and hug him "I've missed you Lizzie" he says to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys thanks so much for reading, this chapters shorter than the last one. - K.F**

**Tris's POV:**

I wake up and Tobias isn't in bed. I look towards the bathroom, the doors wide open and no Tobias. I try not to panic, I look around the room for a note or letter, he wouldn't leave me without letting me know. I search everywhere, no note, no Tobias. I try not to jump to conclusions but my breathing starts to get faster. _Where is he?_ Tobias and I have been sharing an apartment for nine months, never has he left me like this. I grab some loose fitting clothes and quickly pull them on while focusing on calming down. _Now think Tris, where could he be? _The simulation maybe... but why would he want to go through his fears at this time of night. I run out the room, across the pit to the simulation room, empty. I check for any signs that it's recently been used but once again nothing. Panic starts to rise in my throat but I push it down. I walk out the room and survey the pit, the only people us are severely drunk. "Tris!" I hear someone yell I turn around expecting to see Tobias, instead I see Zeke "Tris" he says again "Wh- what are yooouuu doing here?" his words where slightly slurred

"Zeke focus, this is important have you seen Four?"

"Nooo, why is he in trouble?" he gives me a face that makes me feel slightly queasy.

"Go home Zeke, you're drunk" **(sorry I just had to put it in) **I push him aside and continue to look for Four. I'm walking near the initiates dorm when I hear hushed voices

"Tobias..." _somebody knows his real name _"are you glad I transferred to Dauntless?"

"Of course I am" Fours voice this time,

"it's just I know I complicate things and..." Whoever he's talking to doesn't finish her sentence I look round the corner and see Tobias hugging one of the initiates, Beth, Beth who I liked, Beth the first jumper, Beth who is hugging Tobias, my Tobias! And she knows his real name he said he'd only told me that... _well, that was a lie._ Fury bubbles inside me a threatens to burst.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tris!" Tobias screams "You don't know the facts" Beth is staring at me wide eye'd, I swear I will make her pay, _just you wait till training._ Tobias is walking towards me "Tris, calm down" I slap him over the face and walk away. _Don't follow me, don't follow me, if he follows me I swear to god._ Before I know it I'm running towards our apartment, no _his_ apartment. And start packing up my stuff, the tears start to fall. I wipe them away, I will not cry, not now. I load up my stuff in a small duffel bag. I've only got the basics I can get the rest later, more tears pour out my eyes. _No don't cry._ Tobias rushes in the room "Tris, wait... please let me explain you're not thinking strait"

"Get out my way"

"Tris please..."

"Get out my way, or I'll..." _Or I'll what?_ I can't hurt Tobias even after what he's done "Just move!"

"No" This angers me and I try to push him out the way of the door. More tears. _Don't cry._ _Why won't he just move? It's not like he cares about me._ My checks are wet. _Don't cry._ "Tris, I..." My leg sweeps under his feet and he falls unprepared. I run out of the apartment. When I first become a member of Dauntless they gave me my own apartment, I lived in there for about three months until Tobias asked me to move in with him I haven't gone back since, until now. I jam the keys in the door, it takes me three tries to get the door to open. When I get in I slap the door shut and sit on the fall with my back against the wall. I stop trying to fight it now, I start to weep.

**Ahhh poor Tris. As I said this chapter was shorter, tell me if you like the chapters short like this! Thanks once again for reading! 3- K.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I wasn't sure where to start this chapter. If you want to start of where we left of scroll down the page till you see '****(Start here if you don't want to read the fill in) **BREAK**' before that is stuff that's happened but from Tobias's perspective. I wasn't sure weather to add it or not so I'm giving you the option weather you want to or not. - K.F**

**Tobias's POV**

I saw her at the Choosing Ceremony, dressed in Amity clothing. I couldn't believe it. She cut her hand and let the blood pour over the Dauntless coals. She choose Dauntless, my faction, I felt a mix of pride and fear for her, fear for Lizzy. I know what Dauntless is like, after Max, it's brutal. I didn't know weather I want her to be subjected to that, it she strong enough?

****BREAK****

"What's up? You look tense" Tris said placing a hand on my arm. We where waiting for the new initiates to jump.

"No, nothing's up, just thinking that the last time I did this I met you" she smiled up at me and kissed me on the cheek. That was a lie but it did make me remember that day. Another Abnegation and the first jumper, and the first in initiation, she made me proud. I smiled at her

"Remember Six not Tris" she winked at me, I kissed her on the cheek. Then looked at the net again. I heard screams, Lizzy fell onto the net and started to laugh. Lizzy was the first jumper, I felt a giant swell of pride.

"That was brilliant" she exclaimed. I was stunned, I hadn't seen her in a long time. I couldn't move for a second but then I regained my composure, hoping I didn't look shocked in any way.

"Welcome" I said, Tris smiled excitedly at me

"Yes, yes welcome" she said clearly excited "_First jumper_" I had a feeling that she was remembering back to a year ago as well. "What's your name?" _Elizabeth._ Lizzy seemed to think about it, Tris leaned in closer and said "Think about it you don't get to pick again" I almost laughed out loud. That's what I said to her when we first met. Tris always finds a way to surprise me, bring down my walls.

"Beth" Lizzy said, that made me focus, _Beth? Not Lizzy?_

"Well, Beth welcome" then Tris turned round and shouted "First jumper, Beth." First Tris then Lizzy I felt pride once again. While Tris's back was still turned I held my hand out to Lizzy

"Here" she looked just as shell shocked as me but she took my hand regardless. She walked over to the other side of the room still looking at me. I dragged my focus back to the rest of the jumpers. The rest came one by one I didn't pay them much attention. _It's just another initiation, Tobias._ When the last of the initiates jump I walked with Uriah, the new trainer for the Dauntless born initiates and Tris along the corridor.

"This is where we separate" Uriah said "Dauntless born I assume you don't need a tour" Tris laughed to herself a little. I waited until I couldn't see the Dauntless born then I started "I am Four this is Six"

"Four?" This always happen. I looked around for who said it. _Lizzy?_ Well, she did know me as Tobias. I walked over to her. _She's just another initiate._ "You got a problem with that, _peacemaker_?" She just leant her head to the side and looked me strait in the eye "No" She looked like she was going to shrug her shoulders. _Don't Lizzy, don't give me attitude, I have to treat you the same._ "Well I guess you should keep your mouth shut then." I walked away. _I meant it Lizzy, keep your mouth shut and your head down._ "Now we're going to take you to the pit." We walked and I watched their faces and waited for the shock. The pit is always intimidating at first. Lizzy's eyes grew to about double their size. Tris looked at me, I felt like laughing I don't know how I'm going to keep serious with her around. I coughed and walked backwards and gave my usual speech about the chasm. Lizzy walked next to the rail, she looked awe struck and... scared "Has anyone ever fallen over?" she whispered

"Yes, yes they have" I could tell Tris was remembering Al, I casually shuffled towards her slightly and comforted her as much as I could in front of the initiates. Lizzy's face made an 'o' shape, I could tell she was shocked, I wanted to comfort her, but just like with Tris I couldn't.

"Has anyone ever jumped?" An Erudite initiate asked

"Yes" I didn't want Tris to have to answer. I told them that dinner was next and I and Tris directed them to the cafeteria and went to go get them there food. "How do you think it's going?" she asked

"Good, are you nervous?"

"No" she gave me a look that said '_I'm Dauntless, remember_' I looked around to make sure none of the initiates where watching and I leant over and kissed her, then looked quickly to make sure the initiates didn't see. Then Tris and I walked back. "Oh really, well..." the Candor who I think was called Zara stopped mid sentence at the sight of me and Tris.

"Not interrupting anything are we?"

"Nothing at all we where just getting to know each other" she looked right at Lizzy with a sickly sweet smile. Making enemies already. I sat next to a initiate called Ryan. Another Candor girl asked Lizzy "What's your name?"

"Huh"

"She asked what your name was, unless you're too stupid to..." _what a douche._ I wanted to tell him to get lost.

"Beth" Lizzy interupted

"What?"

"My name's Beth, keep up and that's Beth not _peacekeeper_ in case you got confused" I laugh despite myself.

"Eric's right on time" Tris nodded towards Eric.

"Once again I'll be overseeing initiate training let's hope we don't have a repeat of last time" He looked strait at Tris and me and I decided to zone him out for the rest of his speech otherwise I might have leapt over the desk and punched him. He got to the bit about cuts and Lizzy looked at me shock all over her face and I nodded. Once again I wanted to comfort her. We show them to the dorms. I need to talk to Lizzie. There are so many questions and I guessed I was going to have to answer a few as well.

**(Start here if you don't want to read the fill in) **BREAK****

I wait for Tris to fall asleep and carefully climb out of bed making sure not to wake her up. I walk towards the Initiates dorm and see Lizzy walk out. "Hey" I say, she jumps and turns round and before I can say 'I didn't mean to frighten you' she runs and hugs me. "I _missed_ you Lizzy"

"I missed you too Tobi- I mean Four, do you honestly want me to call you Four?" I laugh a little

"You can call me Tobias, do I have to call you Beth?"

"You can call me Lizzy" I feel like we have way more to talk about but I'm not sure how to begin. But before I say anything she says "Tobias are you glad I transferred to Dauntless?"

"Of course I am" _not entirely true,_ it's dangerous here and I can't protect her, I wonder why she didn't stay in Amity, but part of me is really glad she's here.

"It's just I know I complicate things and..." I hug her before she can finish. Tris walks round the corner. _Shit. _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tris! You don't know the facts" I walk over to her, pleading with my eyes _'please believe me!'_ "Tris, calm down" her hand swings round and slaps me in the face and runs away. My face is stinging, I turn to Lizzy

"Go after her!" she shouts at me and I do. I run down the hall. _Where's she_ gone? The apartment, I run as fast as I can and swing the door open. She's packing her stuff I feel a pang in my heart "Tris wait... please let me explain you're not thinking strait"

"Get out my way" _No Tris, please listen to me._

"Tris please..."

"Get out my way or I'll... Just Move!"

"No" _Listen to me!_ "Tris, I..." I don't get a chance to finish. She sweeps her legs under my feet catching me off balance and I fall face forward all the wind knocked out of me. She runs away. I get up slowly my chest hurting, I clutch it for a minute waiting for the pain to subside a little then I run after her again. I remember she had an old apartment, I run hoping this is where she's gone. I find her apartment a couple floors down from mine. I knock on the door "Tris? Tris? Tris?"

"Go away"

"Tris please... I can explain but I can't say it out here"

"Then don't say it at all"

"Tris..." she opens the door her checks wet and eyes red.

"Oh, Tris..." I reach out to wipe the tears from her face and she slaps my hand away. She looks up at me, I can see it in her eyes, betrayal. "I can't say it out here" she glares at me and begrudgingly lets me in.

"You've got one minute"

"Tris... she's my half sister"

**Yes, lots of you guessed it. As I said I wasn't sure weather to include the first part, so tell me weather you choose to read it or not! (I don't mind if you didn't) Thanks for reading I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can please review! - K.F**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys so I'm posting quite a few chapters quite quickly manly because I've got a lot of spare time on my hands. Thanks for reading- K.F**

**Tris's POV**

"Tris... she's my half sister"

"What?"

"I told you it was complicated, I need you to just listen to me, can you do that?" I nod still feeling suspicious. _His half-sister? _"You probably don't remember but in Abnegation I _did _have a sister, Lizz- _Beth _is three years younger than me. I told you that Marcus cast out Evelyn for adultery, he always believed that Beth was a product of the affair, that she wasn't his, so..."

"She was thrown out as well?" I couldn't believe this, she must have been only six, a _six_ year old _child._ I can't believe Abnegation would do that, I can't believe _my_ father would do that.

"Marcus had a lot of influence over the council, I doubt many of them even knew she excited. Marcus didn't _like_ her to go out much" he says with bitterness. I can imagine that, a nine year old Tobias the only friend of a six year old Beth. I terrible thought suddenly enters my head

"Marcus didn't... didn't... to Beth, did he?" I say appalled. Tobias cottons on

"I don't know" he says a sad look in his eyes. He continues with the story, I don't think he wants to think of the idea of Marcus doing that to Beth "So Evelyn was sent with Beth to be fractionless..."

"Fractionless?" I interrupt "But Beth is Amity..."

"I know, I have no idea _how, _I was going to ask but..."

"But I stopped you" I finish

"Yeah" I can't process all this Abnegation throwing out a _six_ year old? Someone so young, to the factionless? I sit down on the bed. That means my father would have known, my father, selfless and kind he _wouldn't do that_, would he? And Tobias didn't tell me any of this! Anger fills me again.

"How long where you planing on keeping this from me?!"

"What?! I was shocked too Tris I only found out that she was still _alive _a day ago!"

"No before that you never told me you had a sister full stop **(period, if you're American) **I thought you had told me everything, that we had no secrets and now I find that you have a whole family member you kept from me!?"

"I was going to tell you Tr-"

"When!? We've been living with each other for _nine months_! When where you planing on telling me this?" I'm furious now, still feeling the anger from when I thought Tobias was cheating, maybe I'm not thinking strait but I don't care I let pure emotion drive me.

"Tris I can't believe you're being so selfish! I just found out that my sister isn't dead and all your thinking about is..."

"Don't you _dare, _don't make me out to be the bad guy here!" I can't _believe _him, how dare he?

"Tris, I'm sorry, just let me..."

"No, you can do what you want but I'm going to go stay at Christina's for a bit" I'm glad now that she hasn't moved in with Will quite yet.

"Tris..." I walk out and slam the door before he can say anything else. The anger seems to ebb out of me, I probably should have let him explain but I decide not to go back I still feel resentful.

"Christina, open up!" I say for what seems like the thousandth time while knocking on her door.

"What is it?" she says groggily and opens the door

"Can I stay with you for tonight?"

"Why what's happened, has Four done something? Do you want me to do something?" she's alert now and gone into full protective mode

"No, no you don't need to_ murder_ anyone Christina"

"I will you know" she jokes "But seriously what's happened?"

"Nothing, me and Four had a fight, that's all"

"What a _bastard" _she says standing aside so I can walk inside. "Tell me everything" she says in a motherly fashion while closing the door

"I don't really want to talk about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"And you're sure you don't want me to kill Four?" I laugh

"I'm sure." I go and set up my stuff on the couch

"Here" Christina says handing me a blanket "Are you sure you're all right sleeping there?"

"Yeah, thanks Christina"

"No probs" she says as she leaps into bed "See you in the morning." I snuggle down and Christina claps twice and the lights turn off.

"A clapper light? Are you serious?"

"Yes, you got a problem?" I laugh and after a while I fall asleep thinking about Abnegation, the factionless, Tobias and Beth and feeling guilty I didn't hear Tobias out.

**Hi, so do you think Tris had a right to be mad with Tobias or are you on Tobias's side? And I thought having one of those lights where you control it by clapping was very Christina. Thanks for reading- K.F **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks again for reading, I'm having so much fun writing it- K,F**

**Beth's POV**

"Go after her!" Tobias runs after Six. I mean Tris, that's what he called her, right? Tris. Guilt starts to fill me. I decide to go back to the dorm as quietly as I can. I hope Tobias can find Tris and explain, she didn't look happy.

****BREAK****

I wake up surrounded by the rest of the initiates. I think I'm the first one that's awake. I climb out the bed not knowing what happened with Tobias and Tris. I slip into a black tank top and bottoms. And wait for someone to wake up preferably Ava. That moment I felt really lonely. These people don't know me and about half of them don't even like me, even if I get to know them I can never tell them the full truth about myself... I hear a small sob coming from the other side of the room. Then another and another I look over and see Evie's shoulders rise and fall quickly. She's trying to hide it but even though she has her back to me I know she is crying her eyes out. _Can I really sit hear while someone is weeping? _No, I can't. I walk over to Evie and touch her shoulder she jumps and looks round trying to dry her eyes. "I have a brother" I start, I don't know why "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Evie's brother didn't make the jump. She looks up at me "Nobody else can hear us the're all asleep, I won't tell anyone, it's just I don't think you should have to do this alone"

"Why do you care?" she's not being rude she genuinely wants to know why somebody would _care _about her.

"I have a brother too" I say simply. Suddenly, she leans towards me and hugs me. She pulls back quickly

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise" I pause "Do you have a mother or a father?" she nods "are they coming on visiting day?" she nods again "well, just hold out till then, okay?" she nods one last time then hugs me, she's stopped crying. I stand up and start to walk back to my bed

"Thank you" she says gratefully, I smile kindly at her _poor kid. _Why on earth did she pick Dauntless? I think now's not the time to ask. I sit back on my bed. Evie starts to get out of hers and dressed. Ava's eyes flit open

"you're awake already?" I shrug "You must be mental" then she closes her eyes again and falls back to sleep. I laugh a little. Over the course of the next hour the rest of the initiates wake up and get themselves ready, eventually I have to drag Ava out of bed. And we walk to breakfast together, Evie walks with Finn. Ava unsuccessfully stifles a yawn.

"What no early mornings in Candor?"

"My parents would usually wake me up"

"And they didn't mind?"

"As long as I told the truth they where A-Okay"

"So you always told the truth?" I say disbelieving

"No, but I never got caught lying" I laugh. We rush through breakfast and hurry to the training room. Foreboding starts to creep in me, I had almost forgotten about last night. What if I broke up my brothers relationship? Or worse what if Tris knows that I'm really supposed to be factionless and she's gone strait to Eric or Max? No, she wouldn't, I trust my brothers character judgement, plus wouldn't they have come for me in the night in that case? Unless the're waiting till tonight... _Don't be stupid, everything's going to be fine. _

"Earth to Beth?"

"What"

"Can you come back to Earth for a second? You have important things to do, like get yelled at by people named after numbers" she laughs and so do I. I must have got caught up in my thoughts. We walk into the training room Tobias and Tris are already there. When we are all in the room Tobias yells "Today we will be doing two things today; gun training and learning how to fight." He and Tris walk around the room passing out guns to everyone Tobias hands me mine but doesn't look at me. I want him to tell me what's going on.

"All of you go stand next to a target" Tris tells us, I stand next to Ava. "Watch me" Tris steps forward with a gun and fires three rapid bullets, they all hit bulls eye. All the initiates mouths drop open, even mine.

"Your turn" Tobias tells us. _Wait that's it that's all the training we get, a demonstration? _Learn fast and learn well. I try not to think about Tobias or Tris and just focus on the task at hand. I feel the gun, it's heavy and metallic, bulky and uncivilised I don't understand how you could ever use this sufficiently, it feels so unfeeling, cold and an unskilled weapon. You have both hands and I'm struggling to keep it still for more than a few seconds without my arms hurting. I've taken a disliking to it before I even fired. I look around and see people have already started firing and missing I notice. I try and mimic Tris's stance, feet firmly planted on the ground and gun pointed strait. I take a few moments to position the gun and fire, the blast nearly knocks me off my feet. I'm stunned for a few seconds, then I look up, it hit the target! Slightly, though only about half the mark let from the bullet is in the target but it still hit. I smile. I get back to my usual position. The bullet was to far left and down, so I pointed the gun more right and up and fire again. I'm ready for the blast but I still stumble back slightly. I look at the target, now the mark is too far up and right. I try trial and error a few more times, within that time Ava has pretty much got it down and is hitting the mark every time, around the sixth or seventh time mine it hits it's mark. I try again keeping my arms in the exact same position and fire, again it hits the same spot I smile. I try bring the gun down and up again and then firing, way off. The gun probably isn't for me, it takes me a few more trails and errors to get it back to centre and I keep my body in the exact same position. After about thirty more minutes I let my mind wonder, all I'm doing is standing still really, it goes to Tobias and Tris. I don't think I've seen them talk once this entire session, I feel a pang of guilt. When the door opens and Eric walks in. _Shit. _I don't like Eric, I barely know him and I don't like him. He walks up and down the room a couple times until he positions himself behind Tris helping Evie who can't even hold it strait for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I think I'd like to see her fire by herself Six" Eric sneers. Everyone has stopped firing now and is looking at Evie. She raises her gun, almost immediately starts to wobble, she fires and is pushed back several inches. It's didn't even come close to the target. "Again" Eric says clearly enjoying himself. She fires again, it's closer but still miles away. "Again" same result but she _is _getting closer. "Again and hit the bulls eye this time" _that's impossible _Evie raises her gun, she's scared but she's keeping a strait face I'm proud of her for that, she fires. It hits the outer ring of the target, much better but not good enough. Eric smiles vindictively and grabs her by the arm and pulls her out the room. I stare in shock at Tobias and Tris who run after them, we all run after them. Eric drags her along the pit to the chasm. "Climb over" he orders _what? he cannot be serious. _Evie does nothing. "Climb over!" he repeats she does as she's told. I stare from him to Tobias, he can't just let this happen. "You can hang for two minutes unless you're a coward" _how does this prove anything? _It only proves she's scared of Eric. I stare at Tobias and he shakes his head. He's telling me to do nothing. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He tells Tris _has he done this before? _Tobias walks over and hold Tris's hand. They can't think this is right, can they? Evie hangs off the side. I remember seeing that chasm for the first time, how much it scared me. I put myself in Evie's position _poor girl. _This isn't fair. She hangs and is fine for the first minute but then her arms start to shake. I look at the other initiates all with faces of shock. One minute, fifteen seconds. Evie's arms quiver. One minute and thirty seconds. They start to shake violently, and I start to feel sick. _Stop this._ One minute forty five seconds. Her whole body shakes from the pain and strain. _Poor Evie_, Evie who lost her brother, Evie who I comforted, Evie who missed a target. Two minutes.

"Times up!" I shout. Eric doesn't seem to hear me. I push through the other initiates and stand by the railing. "That's two minutes! Times up, she can come up now!"

"She can stop when I say she can"

"But you said..."

"And now I'm saying a few more minutes" _Fuck this. _I reach other the railing and try to pull her up, Finn runs over and helps. We drag Evie over the railing, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"It's okay" I say to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric screams at me

"That's her time up!"

"How dare you, if she's a coward then..."

"How is proving her bravery if she stays there any longer?" I fold my arms and stand strong but Eric walks right up close to me and holds both my wrists, anger burning in his eyes

"Who do you think you are?"

"Let go of me"

"You didn't answer my question" I try to get out of his grip but he holds me vise like his face centimetres from mine.

"_Peacemaker _who do you think you are?"

"Let go" I try to say but I can barely push the words from my mouth. He's so close and where so close to the railing, he could easily...

"Let go of her" Tobias is at my side out of nowhere and pushes Eric back. Eric looks furious but Tobias steps between me and Eric obscuring my view. Tris runs over and helps Evie. "Don't you think that's enough?" Tobias says, strong and unyielding, I can see why people are scared of him, I hope Eric is too. Eric falters and stares at Tobias

"Be careful Four" he says. Tobias doesn't move. "Just be careful" Eric says, then he stand up strait, regains his composure and walks away.

"The rest of you get to lunch" Tobias shouts and the other initiates apart from me, Evie and Finn move as fast as they can towards the canteen. I turn to Evie who is in a sitting position

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine are you?"

"Yeah, I think" she smiles up at me weakly

"Thanks" she says then she turns to Tris "I think I'll be fine to go to lunch." She stands up and Tris nods kindly and she and Finn walk away. As soon as the're out of earshot Tobias turns to me

"What did you think you where doing?" _Wait, he's mad at me? _

"What?"

"You where supposed to keep your head down!"

"Are you serious she could have died! I can't believe you just stood there"

"I would have done something if she'd fallen, I had the situation under control"

"If she'd have fallen you wouldn't have got there in time all you would have done is watched her fall"

"She could have hold on another few minutes!"

"You honestly believe that?"

"You didn't have to go and play the hero!" _Play the hero? Play the hero! _

"You just didn't want to stand up to Eric"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"You're are such a hypocrite, what happened to 'the chasm reminds us there's a line between stupidity and bravery' and now you're making someone hang over it"

"I didn't make her do that!"

"You might as well have!" Tobias shakes his head in frustration and walks away. I stand shocked for a moment, then I see a flight of stairs and run towards them. I need to get away.

**Poor Evie. Thanks, please review, favourite and follow, I really want to know what you think. Thanks for reading- K.F**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys so it's one in the morning and I can't sleep so I'm posting a chapter. Sorry there's a tiny bit of exposition in this chapter. -K.F**

**Tris's POV**

Eric told Evie to get over the railings and hang there for two minutes. _Not again. _I remember Christina hanging off the railing a year before. Eric turns to me "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Tobias holds his hand. We weren't talking and I was going to apologise after training but he knows what happened with Christina, he was there, he makes me strong just being there.

****BREAK****

Eric is right in Beth's face holding on to her wrists. Tobias's hands are scrunched into tight fists and his frame is completely rigid, he was going to throw Eric over the chasm if he doesn't let go off Beth, hell he might throw him over anyway. "Let go of me" Beth says.

"Yeah, let _go_ of her" Tobias repeats under his breath. He unclenches his hand momently, he was clutching them so tight that his nails left groves in the palm of his hands.

"You didn't answer my question. Who do you think you are _peacemaker?_"

"I'm going to kill him, I swear I'm going to kill him" Tobias says quietly. And then he pushes through the initiates and pulls Eric off her, I know it was taking all his restraint to not punch him in the face. "Let go of her" he puts himself between Eric and Beth. I run over to Evie and make sure she's okay. "Don't you think that's enough?" Tobias says through gritted teeth.

"Be careful Four, just be careful" now I want to punch Eric but I'm not going to leave Evie. Eric walks away. He's going to be pissed, Tobias just undermined him in front of the initiates.

"The rest of you get to lunch" Tobias shouts.

"Are you okay?" Beth asks Evie. I zone out there conversion, Tobias is pacing up and down his fists still clenched, he is furious with Eric but I have a feeling someone else might get the back of it. Evie tells me that she's okay to go to lunch, I nod at her. I hope she's okay, I hope she makes it in Dauntless but I've got a feeling she won't. When Evie and Finn leave Tobias turns on Beth

"What did you think you where doing?"

"What?"

"You where supposed to keep your head down!" He's not really mad with her, he's furious with Eric and... and... scared. He's scared for his little sister. They go back and forth exchanging words. I feel sorry for Beth she can't understand he's really trying to protect his little sister. Eric is evil and dangerous, and it's only Beth's _second day. _

"You just don't want to stand up to Eric!" Oh no.

"Don't you _dare _say that!"

"You're such a hypocrite what happened to 'the chasm reminds us there's a line between stupidity and bravery' and now you're making someone hang over it!"

"I didn't make her do that!" Tobias screams

"You might as well have!" his fists are clenched. He walks away. _Tobias... _ Beth runs to the stairs, she might do something stupid. I have a split second decision, Tobias or Beth? I want to go after both. Tobias needs me to calm him down but I have no idea what Beth might do. I love Tobias but Beth _needs_ someone. I run after her to the stairs. Beth runs until she reaches the glass level at the top of the pit.

"Beth wait!" I shout. But she keeps on climbing higher and higher up more levels until she opens a door to somewhere I've never been before. I appears to be some kind of storage room. I grab her arm "Beth where are we?"

"I don't know" she looks around the room. It's full of cleaning products only one side of the room is glass which is a door which leads onto a ledge.

"Beth you can make it through Dauntless" I say.

"What? Tris I'm not going to _jump _if that's what you're thinking. I must look really crazy it's just back in Amity when ever I needed to clear my head I climbed, I climbed the trees and went as high as I could go"

"Really?" I think about Tobias's crippling fear of heights but his sister loves to climb?

"You must think I'm completely mental"

"No I don't not really" she walks and opens the door out to the ledge.

"I haven't seen the sun in two days, it feels like forever though, you have to see this Tris it's beautiful" I walk out on to the ledge, she's sitting with her legs dangling over the side. She's right, you can see the train, green fields, you can almost see Erudite from up here. The glass is reflecting the sun and it really is beautiful. "See, this is why I like to climb, see everything from a new perspective, it all looks so small." I turn to her

"Look Tobias, didn't mean all that stuff..."

"I know, he was just protecting me but we can't let anyone know we're brother and sister because when certain people find out I'm not supposed to be here I'll be sent back to the factionless or worse..." I don't want to think about the 'or worse' "but I haven't seen him since I was six, we haven't had those sibling moments and... I don't know how we're going to have any relationship without anyone _knowing_"

"But he still loves you, you know that, your his _sister_"

"I know, I know he loves me but he doesn't really know me and I don't know him... not well" I think about being separated from Caleb that long that young. She looks down at her feet, she looks up at me "That's why, he didn't tell you, nobody can know..." I'd already forgiven Tobias, there are more important things

"I know, I just have one question how did you get to Amity? From the factionless I mean"

"My mother didn't want me to be factionless, I spent a couple months with them... and hated it" she said looking down "So Evelyn came up with some kind of scheme to get this Amity family to adopt me, they where kind and took me in, it was a peaceful resolution I suppose, it was kind of confusing going from family to family. I mean... just a couple days ago I just had Amity parents now I have a Dauntless brother, I didn't even recognise him at first" I lean over and hug her

"Thanks Tris"

"For what?"

"Listening, you know you are kind of my sister now" I smile at her

"Can we get off this ledge now? I'm scared"

"I thought Dauntless don't admit when the're scared"

"Well, this one does" I say. She gets up and helps me up as well. I like Beth, she does remind me of Tobias in odd ways, she's strong just like him. "You should go to lunch, remember it's Six and Four in training." She walks of the ledge and down the stairs. I look back at the view I can see why she likes this, it is beautiful. I'm going to make sure she gets through if it's the last thing I do I'm going to protect her.

**Okay so please tell me if you liked this chapter. At the moment Beth has Tobias and Tris looking out for her. As I said there was a bit of exposition in this chapter/ Please review, favourite and follow. Thanks for reading- K.F **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I didn't like the last chapter that much I didn't think it was that great, oh well. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm trying to put more fun things in. : )-K.F**

**Beth's POV**

Tris helped me down of the ledge and told me to go to lunch. I thanked her, I think Tris and Tobias make a good couple, I hope she can calm him down. I walked down the steps and towards the cafeteria. I opened the doors and try and walk in discretely as I can, I looked forward at the table where Ava was sitting, I didn't want to catch Eric's eye or even look at him. I don't think he's going to let what happened go easily. "Hey" Ava said at me looking concerned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"God, I can't believe that, that douche did that to Evie... And you"

"What he did to me wasn't that bad"

"He was so in your face though, did his breath smell?" she laughed a little, I think she's trying to make me feel better. I laugh a little as well "Good thing Four stopped him"

"I could of handled it" I say defensive. She raised her eyebrows at me "Okay, no I couldn't of" this time we both laugh.

"So what happened after Four told us all to piss off?"

"He just told me not to antagonise Eric"

"That's bull, what you did was amazing" I turn round and see, a Candor Ryan looking at me

"Thanks" I say

"I mean it, it took guts to do that" he said looking slightly awkward.

"Yeah, she knows" Ava said crossing her arms looking defensive "What are you doing away from your handlers?" she said gesturing towards where Jenson, Zara and Zac where sitting.

"No need to be so..." Ryan started

"Look she knows what she did was great, she doesn't need someone who's been making fun of her for the last two days to tell her that"

"I never actually made fun of her" Ryan's starting to look ashamed and like he wishes he hadn't of come over. "All I was saying was that girl could of died and..."

"And her name is Evie but you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Look, sorry I'll just... go"

"Good" Ava said as Ryan was walking away. Zara and the rest where glaring at us again. Ava glared right back. I turned to her

"That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?"

"No, he can't just hang around with people like that, then be all nice when he wants too. He didn't even know Evie's name"

"But..."

"I'll apologise when I want to" I looked at Ava.

"Has something happened?"

"Aside from someone almost dying?" she snapped. "Sorry, sorry" she said "It's just, I know we're supposed to be Dauntless and all, but it's scary all this stuff, what with cuts, Evie and those idiots " she pointed to Zara again "I didn't really expect all this" I nod at her, I get it. "Look I can tell you all this because you won't think I'm weak because of it, right?"

"I won't think you're weak Ava"

"Thanks" she went back to eating her lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I said "I'm going to go back to the dorm for a bit"

"Okay I'll see you in training" I nodded and walked back to the dorm. I decided I should probably change my shirt, it might have been my imagination but it smelled slightly like Eric. I walked in and saw Evie sitting on the bed "Hey" I said

"Hey" she said without turning around

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, my arms hurt a little but I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm fine, Four stepped in"

"Thank you" she said then she took my wrists "Really, thank you" I nodded and she went back to looking at the ground. I wanted to be friends, I didn't want her to always be saying thank you or feel in debt to me. I thought about how the girls back in Amity used to talk, and thought about something to make the situation less awkward "So are you and Finn, like together?" I tried to talk like Amity but I felt really stupid sounding like that, it wasn't really me. She looked up at me and laughed

"No, no. The reason he hangs out with me is because our parents where friends. I think he's just doing it to be nice."

"Don't be stupid"

"Besides I don't even like him that way I..." she stopped when Ryan walked in. She quickly stood up, "I'll see you around Beth"

"See you, Evie" and she walked out the door.

"Hi" Ryan said looking bashful "Look I'm sorry if I offended you or..."

"No, you didn't offend me, don't worry about Ava" she did have a point though. "Why are you being nice to me though?" I thought that sounded slightly pathetic and wish I hadn't said it. He laughed, _great,_ he thinks I sound pathetic too. _Wait, why do you care what he thinks? _He stopped laughing

"Do I need a reason to be nice?"

"When you hang out with people like Zara, yeah"

"You've only known her for, what, two days?" he laughed again "But you are right about her, she is a bitch"

"I never said she was a..."

"But you thought it" He laughed again, his adams apple bobbed up and down. He had black hair that stuck out at odd angles but looked like he had spent hours making it look like that, he had dark skin and hazel eyes.

"Why do you hang out with her then?" I felt weird asking all these questions but I was curious. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed, my heartbeat got slightly faster.

"I don't hang out with Zara, at least I don't mean to. Zac and me where best friends in Candor, we still are but just because I like him doesn't mean I like the people he hangs out with" I thought about how Ryan always looked apologetic whenever he sat with them. "Anyway I wasn't being nice when I said that what you did was amazing, it was the truth. It was really brave"

"It wasn't that brave"

"Don't be so humble, it was braver than something I've ever done. Jumping off buildings and on to trains are all okay but when you're brave enough to stand up to someone like Eric." He shook his head a tiny bit. "I have no idea why I'm telling you all this"

"I don't mind..." I said smiling stupidly. Zac rushed in the room,

"Come on Ryan" Zac looked me up and down. He frowned at the two of us sitting on the bed. "Training"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Ryan got off the bed, smiled at me and the walked out the room. I quickly put on a new tee shirt, and walked out the room as well. In the training room I saw Ava and made a B-line towards her. Tobias and Tris walked in the room

"Now as Four said this morning we will be learning how to fight" Tris said "Today we will be showing you technique." Tris and Tobias demonstrated a few kicks and punches and then we walked to our separate punching bags. Once again I tried mimic Tris and Tobias's stance, I punched out against the bag and immediately pulled back ribbing my knuckles. Tris walked over

"Use your elbows not your fists, that's what Tobias told me. I think it will work for you as well" I tried it and the punching bag moved to my surprise "Well done, it's like climbing you need to keep light but strong" I bent my knees and kept centre balance low. I kicked out using my heel to strike the blow, the punching bag swung "Where did you learn that?" I looked down embarrassed

"In Amity we used to dance lots, you know, fast feet, increased flexibility, strong legs"

"I forgot there's lots of music in Amity" I suddenly felt homesick. I missed the smell of apples from the orchards, the red and yellow, sounds of laughter everywhere, I couldn't sing to save my life but I loved to dance. I won't tell people that, I don't want people thinking of me like that, dancing must seem so stupid. I remember I could do cartwheels and flips, I miss it. Tris walked to coach the others. I jumped up high and kicked out again, and again, then an elbow, quicker and quicker. I looked round and saw Ava staring at me. "What?" I said

"You're amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, has Amity been training you or something?" she starts tutting "Not very peaceful of you, fighting" I laugh

"It's a secret, we act all innocent but really we're fighting machines" she laughs

"I'll be careful to remember that" I look round and see Ryan, he winks at me and I giggle despite myself, I shake my head. Ryan looks round to see if Tobias or Tris are looking and then he flex's his mussels jokingly. He laughs and I mouth with false seriousness "impressive." He raises his eyebrows

"I could beat Four in a fight" he mouths back.

"Look behind you" I mouth. He jumps and turns around startled expecting to see Tobias, then he notices that he's the other side of the room and he relaxes. He looks back annoyed, I hold back a laugh "So brave" I mouth. He laughs and shakes his head at me. I look over at Ava and she raises her eyebrows and looks from me to Ryan. I roll my eyes.

"That's it for today, tomorrow we will pair you up and fight against each other" Tobias says. And we all walk out the room, Ryan starts to talk with Zac.

"What was that?" Ava says nudging me with her elbow

"What was what?"

"Don't act all innocent, you and loverboy..."

"Loverboy?" _Loverboy? Is she serious?_

"Yeah, what's his name Ryan?"

"Firstly, he is _not my loverboy! _Secondly..."

"Somebody's being defensive" she smiles and puts her hand on her chin in mock thoughtfulness "I wonder why..."

"Not funny" but it was. _Ryan and me?_ No way! She laughs and I drop my strait face and laugh as well.

_Me and Ryan? No way!_

**Thanks for reading. I really like Ryan and Beth together, please review I could really use the ideas and constructive criticism. - K.F**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't written in a while but I had a bit of writers block. There might be a few spelling mistakes in this but I'm writing it on a laptop that doesn't have spell check and I'm dyslexic.**

**Beth's POV;**

Ava and I walk back to the dorms. I think about Tobias, I'd almost forgotten that we'd even fought, I'd told Tris I understand and I do but I don't get why Tobias has to have a go at me for just trying to help someone. Before we get to the door, Zara and Jenson walk out the dorm, they hit me with there shoulders as they walk out but say nothing. We enter the dorm and see Ryan and Zac, they appear to be arguing

"I'm just saying you don't have to follow them around everywhere" Ryan said sounding exasperated

"I'm not, I don't get what your problem is with them" Zac replied sounding just as frustrated

"My problem is that you wouldn't talk to them in Candor, but in Dauntless you suddenly want to be best buds?"

"Get off your high horse Ryan, it's just... fun" Zac shouts

"Yeah,_ so_ much fun hanging out with them" Ryan says sarcastic I don't think they've noticed that Ava and I are watching them. Zac sighs

"I'm going to go catch up with Zara and Jenson are you coming or not?"

"No, I'm going to stay here" Zac glares at Ryan

"Fine then, suit yourself!" Zac storms away slamming the door on his way out.

"What was that all about?" Ava asks

"None of your business" Ryan glares at Ava. Ava rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm going to the pit, are you coming?" I shake my head. "K, see you later" Ava walks out but not before looking at me and Ryan suspiciously, I shake my head slightly at her. Ryan sits down on the bed and ruffles his hair in his hands.

"Where was Zac going?" I ask Ryan

"To watch Zara get a tattoo" He says bitterly

"_exciting" _I say sarcastic. He laughs,

"I don't get it, Zac doesn't like those sort of people" He shakes his head. "You must think he's just like them" _Why does he care what I think? _Ryan continues without me answering what I think of Zac, "It's just the way they talk, like there better than everyone, I don't know it just annoys me..." He looks up at me waiting for me to say something, I feel like he has more that he wants to talk about, so I stay quiet. He continues anyway "In Candor you'd get lots of people like that, they'd tell everyone what they thought of them but it always seemed more arogance than honesty"

"Is that why you left, arogance?" I smile to myself "Beacuse I don't think Dauntless is the right place to come if that's what you hate" He laughs, I fold my arms and sit on the opposite bed to him, so I'm facing him.

"No, I see your point"

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come?"

"Well, I got Dauntless in my aptitude test" I flinch slightly, I don't want to talk about my aptitude test. "But, I don't know, I guess I always liked the idea of justice, of standing up for people who need it. Zac and I used to mess about in recess, once we saw this older boy in Candor picking on this guy who was about half his size, and this Dauntless boy steped in and told him to pick on someone his own size. It sounds stupid now but I guess from that day, I've always wanted to be in Dauntless"

"It doesn't sound stupid" it sounds fantastic, knowing where you belong from such a young age. His eyes light up

"So why did you want to be in Dauntless?" I tence up, not sure how much information to divulge but I feel I can tell him the truth or at least part of it. I contemplate for a second, _why did I pick Dauntless?_ Tobias, maybe? No, I didn't pick it just beacuse of my brother. I'm not fuly sure but I land on something that sounds right

"I wanted to do something, I loved Amity, it's stupid but I did but I was so sick of being peaceful, of just stepping down from a fight beacuse I was told it was the right thing to do. But I knew it wasn't. Dancing, farming and music are all well and good but in the end what good are you doing? You're just doing something that could easily be done by someone else, your not affecting anything or anyone. I thought in Dauntless I could be apart of something that did what was right, that I could do something of use or importance... That must seem really vain." Ryan's just staring at me

"No, it's not vain. In the end I think that you just want to help people and do what's right but you couldn't do that in Amity so you came here." He looks at me and I wonder, he's not like the other initiates, could he be like me? "But you miss it?"

"Amity? I guess"

"Tell me what you miss about it" I stiffen slightly, I may like Ryan but I barely know him and those thoughts are privet. I'd told Tris my story but for some reason I felt like I could trust her more then anyone else. He seems to sence this so he says "Never mind, don't worry about it. What do you want to talk about insted?"

"Why does Zara hate me so much?" I say without much thought, that queston has been on my mind the past few days. Ryan shrugs slightly

"She always goes on about how much her parents hated Amity, talked about how they would be dishonest to stay peaceful, to be honest I think that her parents secretly wanted to be in Dauntless the way she talks about how much they encouraged her to join" This strikes me as odd

"I thought you weren't aloud to talk about your decision"

"Not officaly no" I had talked to my adoptive parents about my decision, I couldn't just leave them without saying anything, but I didn't realise this was comman to break the rules so easily. I feel a pang of guilt, this is the first time I've thought about my parents since I came. They where so kind to me, they never really felt like my real parents, no, but they felt like family, like an aunt or uncle.

"Did you tell your parents, about your desicion?" Ryan looks at his feet

"Yes" I think he might be lying, I'm not good at spotting a lie but something just feels a bit wrong about his answer. I feel like the conversation is over. So I stand up and tell him I'm going to find Ava but really I go back up to the ledge.

**Trust me more exciting stuff comes, pleace review and share any ideas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, it's quite odd writing this beacuse when I look back there's already loads of stuff that I wish I'd added but I'm really enjoying it anyway. **

**I'm not really sure weather you guys like what I'm writing or if anyone really reads it so it would be great if you could review it, tell me the stuff you like and don't like. **

**Oh and once again I'm on a laptop that for some reason doesn't have spell check and I have dylexia, so please bear with me on any spelling mistakes. Thanks- K.F**

**Tobias's POV;**

Tris and I let all the initiates file out the training room, I thought Lizzy might have stayed behind maybe to apologise to me, but she didn't. "I talked to Beth after you too had a row" Tris says assesing me for my reaction

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"That she understands that you're trying to protect her" Tris says casualy. I stop tidying up the equipment

"I just don't understand why she didn't want to protect herself" Tris frowns slightly so I elaborate "Of all the places Tris, of all the places she could of picked Dauntless is the most dangerous if anyone finds out about her past they will kill her." I start to get angry at my own words "Look what they do to Divergents, I don't think they'd let someone who is actually ment to be fractionless slide by" I laugh slightly at the idea of Eric and Max being fine with Lizzy's secret. "I don't get why she couldn't stay in Amity" Tris stands closer to me

"Maybe it was suffocating her, like Abignation with me. Beth doesn't seem like the sort of person to be placid" I think about her stopping what was happing to Evie, no, she certainly wasn't placid. Tris places her hand on the small of my back "They're not going to find out, why should they? Yes Beth will have to keep her head down more but I'm sure she could do it" She embraces me then pulls out slightly "If you asked nicely" she laughs and I scowl which makes her laugh more, then she pulls me closer and kisses me slowly. I stop scowling. "And you know what it can't hurt to have your two instructers looking out for you"

"Four and Six working together" I like the thought of that

"Exactly." We walk back to our apartment together, once we're there we talk about the initiates and who we'll put up against who in the fights. Tris tells me that Lizzy loves to climb, even the idea of my little sister up such hights makes me feel slightly scared. We adventually drift of to sleep after desiding on the fighting order;

Evie vs Ryan

Finn vs Zac

Jenson vs Beth

Ava vs Zara

**So fights start in the next chapter, when I'm writing this I basicly have points which I know are going to happen but since I'm not great at planning the filler in between are sort of winging it but next chapter is one of my fixed points**

**As I said before I'm not sure what you guys like or don't like so it would be amazing if you could review and tell me. I don't mind how long it is or how trivial, I would just love to hear from you guys. So please review, you can do it even if you're not a member. Thanks- K.F**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm a bit ill at the moment but I'm still sorry I haven't written in a while. Thanks for reading- K.F**

**Tobias POV;**

I wake with Tris in my arms lying on the bed, my hands on her stomach. She wakes with a start "morning, were you having a nightmare?"I whisper, when she grows more aware of her surrounding, she tenses at the feel of my hands. I can tell she's uncomfortable; I roll over away from her and get off the bed to save her having to wriggle out my arms or make an excuse. It was stupid idea really Tris doesn't show affection easily she has to build herself up for it, the Abnegation in her I suppose but I thought she'd be used to me by now, used to my frame next to hers, used to my warmth. I guess the fact that we haven't really done anything yet should be a reason for this but I'd hope that... well I'd just hoped. "First fights today" I say overly casual, she makes a noise in agreement but doesn't look up. Sometimes I wish Tris was better at small talk, then again I can't really talk, I can't abide mindless conversation. Small talk was always a part of Abnegation life; a few polite remarks then you move on and blend back in to the background. I often wonder whether I could have grown to like small talk. I walk to the bathroom, I close the door but leave a few centimetres betwixt the door frame attached to the wall and outer edge of the door, a small sign of one of my fears. Through the small crack I can see Tris pulling down he loose black shorts so they cover more of her legs and adjusting her top so that most of her skin was covered, he face was slightly red. 'Once a stiff, always a stiff' my old instructors words echoed in my head, yes, that would be what Amar would say. This thought made me think of Lizzy, she had only lived in Abegnation for a short while when she was very young but I wonder if there's still some of it ingrained within her. She can blend in when she is quiet but that only happens when she's concentrating on a task or problem, I've noticed that when she trains but I feel that is more of an Eudidite quality then one of Abegnation. However, she is selfless , I know that much from yesterday, or was she just being kind? What would an Amity do in that situation? Keep the peace and stay quite I suppose. I wonder what her results where, Dauntless, Amity or maybe even Abegnation? Tris and I get ready for the training, we talk normally and I think she might have put this morning out of her mind, we walk to the training room together and I write up who will be fighting who. Once I've finished Tris surveys the names, she's thinking the same as me who will win, and to a lesser extent out of these which one of these names will still be here at the end of the six weeks. "Ready?" I ask Tris

"Ready." she replies sure of herself and firm. Today the initiates all arrive more or less at the same time. As soon as there all here I begin

"Today, is the first of the fights. There are eight of you so you will have at least six fights maybe seven. As you heard when you first arrived four of the initiates, that includes you and dauntless born, will be cut at the end of this stage so I advise that you win your fights" at my words Tris moves to the board and swings it round so that the initiates can see who they're fighting against. I see their eyes flit to their opponents judging them. Lizzy eyes up Jenson, frowning, trying to asses him. I look around the room, I look at a Candor kid called Ryan looking at Evie. Is he seriously scared of her? No, but that's what his face shows but maybe... it looks more like guilt. He doesn't want to fight the small blonde Erudite girl who hang from the rails of the chasm, he doesn't want to hurt her. I can understand that, in my first fight, it was against a girl, I didn't want to hurt her either. Eventually I had to when she had me in a headlock but still. I let the initiates draw their attention back to me. When Eric walks in, he looks as if he's forgotten all about yesterday but I know this isn't true. The initiates turn to face him, but he waves his hand in my direction and they obediently turn towards me again. "You will fight until one of you cannot continue or one of you concedes" I wait about a millisecond for Eric to correct me

"Old rules, Four, there will be no conceding" I shake my head slightly, I think Eric sees but he does not challenge me on it.

"First up, Evie and Ryan" Tris says clearly trying to distract Eric, and maybe me, as quickly as possible. Evie walks calmly to the right side of the ring and Ryan follows suit to the left.

"You better hope your initiates stay in line this time Four" Eric leans over and whispers to me. He's threatening me and my initiates. He is threatening me and Lizzy, we have to be careful. I walk towards Ryan remembering his expression.

"You're going to have to fight her" I say loud enough for only him to hear "Properly, I don't want you throwing this fight, I will be able to tell if you do" he looks even more nervous, so I soften my voice, only slightly and say in a hushed tone "if you don't want to hurt her, try and knock her out as quickly as possible, trust me she won't get as hurt that way" Ryan nods gratfully. I back away to were Tris and Eric are standing and shout "begin." If there is one thing for sure Evie is not a fighter, at least not physically but she is trying. Mimicking the stances she's seen me and Tris perform. Ryan strikes out at her jaw and she stumbles back. Ryan hesitates slightly but strikes out again, Evie sways and with one last guilty look Ryan hits out again and Evie falls down and out. Ryan bends down to see whether Evie is okay and Tris walks over to check the same thing. Eventualy she stands up and just like she did after she came away from the railing walks back to her possession with her head held high. There's something I admire in that I look over at Tris, she looks approving like she feels the same. Ryan walks away as well his head down, I notice Lizzy is looking conflicted. She's up next against Jenson, I don't think she knows how to feel about violence being treated this easily without much thought. Amity certainly doesn't approve of violence but perhaps she might be remembering Marcus. She was young but so was I and I remember all of it, all the times he beat my mother. Does she remember them as vividly?

"Next up, Jenson and Beth" Eric shouts. Lizzy walks up to the ring, Jenson follows. Lizzy precisions herself, centre of balance low and knees bent, standing on the balls of her feet, bouncing slightly from side to side. I follow her eye line, once again she's eyeing up Jenson the way an Erudite surveys a set of statistics taking everything in.

"Begin" Tris shouts.

**Thanks for reading. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please reveiw, follow and favourte. Thank you- K.F**


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot to celebrate the fact that I hit double digits in chapters! Yay! Thanks for reading- K.F**

**Beth's POV;**

I watch Evie and Ryan fight. Ryan punches out, again and again. Evie falls hard, I wince, she's out cold. I try to not blame Ryan, this is Dauntless, this is normal. Only it doesn't feel it, beating people up doesn't feel normal, it feels wrong. So I try not to blame Ryan but I end up doing it anyway. I wish Evie would have fought more, or had more of a chance to fight. I know I'm up next and I will not go down like that. For the first time since I've been at Dauntless I really want to win, to prove myself. Evie gets up with some help from Tris, behind me Zara laughs audibly. I turn around and glare at her, Jenson is laughing along with her. _Oh you are going down, Jenson, just you wait. _I think I'm getting Dauntless more now, I think about the rush of exhilaration when I jumped first and the pride when I heard those words _"Beth, first jumper." _I will feel that pride again when I beat Jenson.

"Next up, Jenson and Beth" Eric announces. I walk up to the ring, remembering what we learnt yesterday, what Tris said. Keep your centre of balance low, it's just like climbing. I look at Jenson, I can already see by the way he's holding himself that his left side is stronger than his right, I look at his face, he's just as focused as I am only less calm. I can use that, he's going to attack first, I know it.

"Begin" Tris says and just as I suspected, Jenson lunges first. His immediacy surprises me; I've never had someone want to hurt me like this. He rushes at me aiming to punch me in my jaw, I dodge to the left and hit out with my elbow at his ribs. I remember to go back to my original stance and keep strong. Jenson swivels round and almost loses his balance, I can see he's mad he's lost his focus. He runs at me again, this time I wait longer before I move out the way. When he's about a half a metre away from me, I dodge to the right this time and kick him in the back. There's something I don't like about attacking someone from behind, it's the reason I didn't hit him when he was off balance before and I don't want to do it again. He falls down and lands on his nose before he is able to stop the blow with his hands. He turns over on to his back, there is blood spewing from his face. I flinch back; my natural instinct is to help him. His hands fly up to his face, the blow knocked all the breath out of him, his chest is rising and falling at an irregular pace. I drop my fists, Jenson isn't going to get up. I look around at Tris, Tobias and Eric. Tris steps forward to go and help Jenson, I feel a pang of guilt, but Eric blocks her with his arm.

"It's not done yet"

"What?" I say frustrated "He's out, down, I mean look" I gesture with my hand. I don't like Jenson but the blood is still pouring, staining the floor red. I really wish someone would help him

"He's not out cold" Eric says shrugging

"So?" I say. Eric's faces contorts, anger filling it

"_So, _knock him out!" he orders.

"Why?" I say before I can stop myself. I fold my arms, defiant "You said the fight can end when one of us can't fight. Well, he's not going to get up and fight, he's certainly not going to win. What's the point?" Tobias is shaking his head at me, he told me to keep my head down, but I'm right, Eric's going back on his own word, his own rules. Eric glares at Tobias and then back at me

"The point? The point is that you will knock him out, unless you're a coward" I look back at him, is he serious? _This is not a fight you're going to win Beth._ Pick your battles, I feel some of the defiance drain out of me. I walk over to Jenson and lean in close and talk so only he can hear.

"Play dead." I say, I hope he catches on quick. I swing my leg round but slow down before I hit his face. He pretends as if I did hit him and slumps to the ground, eyes closed. I place my foot back down, Jenson's quite a good actor. I walk out the ring, I shrug at Eric and stop myself from saying... "Happy now" well I almost stop myself from saying that but it just kind of flowed out of me. I regret it as soon as I do say it. Tobias hangs his head, saying that was a bad idea. I look down at my feet and not at Eric, _why did you say that Beth, stupid! _Eric walks past me to Jenson and I let out a sigh of relief unaware that I was even holding my breath. I look at Tobias and mouth "sorry" at him but he just shakes his head like I'm a small child that just knocked something of value over. Tobias walks over to Jenson and picks him up

"I'm taking him to the infirmary" he says to Eric, Jenson is still pretending to be out cold. I know I couldn't have really knocked him out, could I? Surely at some point I'll have to knock someone out or hurt them. _But you have already. _I have already hurt someone; even if I didn't knock out Jenson I still could of broken his nose. I'm not sure how to feel about that, the Dauntless in me feels pride that I won, that I picked up how to fight so quickly however the Amity in me feels ashamed. I imagine what my Amity parents would say if they saw me doing that, nothing good. Then again what would my real parents say? Would Evlyn scold me or praise me? Would I care if she did either? Marcus, I wonder what he would feel about me and Tobias doing this sort of thing. Then I think, is Tobias proud of me for beating Jenson, surely he would have had to done the same, I don't know whether I want him to be proud of me or not. I walk back to where Ava is standing and say nothing, I feel guilty for hurting Jenson and for not keeping my head down for Tobias. I sneak a look at Ava

"Well done" she whispers

"Really?" I ask still unsure

"Yeah you were like, amazing. So badass, the way you where like 'Happy now?' and how you knocked him out like that" Ava animatedly describe, she seems more excited then me but she stops at the look on my face, "Your Amity is showing" she tells me. I raise my eyebrows "You're going to have to hurt people in Dauntless, you know that, Jenson's going to be fine, though I don't understand why you care" I can see the Candor showing through Ava, but I think I need the frankness.

"Ava and Zara, you're up" Tris announces

"Good luck" I say to Ava as she walks to the ring. Ryan stands next to me

"You just can't help it, can you?" he smiles at me "You just can't follow orders" I know he's joking but it feels like he's laughing at me. His smile falters "I'm joking Beth, you did great"

"No I didn't" I whisper. Ava and Zara are ready to fight, they look evenly matched. "I didn't do _great, _I broke someone's nose most likely, Jenson could be really hurt" And Tobias is probably mad with me though I don't tell Ryan that part.

"Beth, it's fine, don't worry about it" Ryan doesn't seem to realise that I don't like hurting people. Now that some of the pride and determination has diminished all that's left is guilt. Ryan doesn't say anything else and moves back to talk with Zac. I wish he would have tried harder to understand but I suppose it's hard to do that in front of the rest of the initiates and trainers but that doesn't stop me from feeling resentment towards him. I watch Zara and Ava fight, kicking and punching at each other, eventually Ava looses but not by much. Zara stands up triumphant and smug. I glare at her, Ava should of won. I hated seeing her get hurt. Ava is clutching her chest from where Zara kicked her. Tris goes over to see whether she's alright but eventually she stands up and returns back to me looking bitter. Zara walks past her smiling

"I really wanted to beat her" Ava says through gritted teeth

"I'll beat her for you" I say, and I will beat Zara. I'll feel conflicted about it but I will beat her. I need to learn that this is just another part of Dauntless, I know myself well enough to do what's necessary to win but not become cruel, at least I hope I know myself well enough for that. Ava laughs and thanks me and together we watch Finn fight Zac. Zac is a good fighter; he's strong so when he punches Finn almost falls out the ring. Finn is beaten badly; I can see bruises on his face already starting to form. Zac swaggers back to Ryan, Ryan claps him on the back and they rave together about the fight and how well Zac did. Zac points out the bruises on Finn's face

"Look, you can see where I elbowed him there" Zac laughs and so does Ryan. I look at him, why is he laughing? Am I just being over sensitive, but I don't feel like laughing at pain being inflicted is a good thing. All Finn has ever done is keep his head down. Is this a part of Dauntless I don't like or a part of Ryan? I was so preoccupied with the fights I didn't notice Tobias had returned and Eric is glaring at him. Once again I've disobeyed Eric and embarrassed him, Ryan was right, it's becoming a habit.

"That's it for today, tomorrow you will face a new opponent" Tris says dismissing us. We all file out the room. For some reason I keep going over these set of words in my head _'necessary to win but not cruel' 'necessary to prove yourself but not cruel' _over and over. _'necessary but not cruel' _maybe I'm too Amity for Dauntless.

**Thanks for reading, please do tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have, I would be really grateful. Review, favourite and follow- K.F**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys. If I stick to my plan then this chapter and the next should take place at the same time. Chapter 13 should be from Beth's POV again so if you want to continue with Chapter 11 in a more linear sense or just want to continue reading from Beth's POV I'd read chapter 13 first. Then come back to this chapter of course.- K.F**

**Tris POV;**

The initiates file out the room. Eric follows after them but I know that he is pissed. That's twice Beth has disobeyed him, twice she's embarrassed him. I turn to Tobias he looks at me

"She is unbelievable" I can tell when he's about to start a rant, which if anything will just get him more worked up "After I explicitly told her, to keep her head down. She goes and pulls a stunt like that!" he gestures to the ring. "You said she understood..." I walk over to him and place my hands on the top of both arms and let them rest there, rising and falling in succinct time with his breathing.

"She does, but think about it, she's just come from a place where violence is the worst thing imaginable"

"No that's not it, she just likes to argue" he says like he's talking about a small toddler who likes to misbehave, and in a way that is how Tobias still sees her, as if they're back in Abnegation

"Like someone else I know..." I say. He looks at me more like Four then Tobias

"I know when to keep my mouth shut" he says in a monotone. I take my hands of his shoulders, I can see that I shouldn't try to reason with him right now. But he understands more than he realises, his fear about being ordered to kill someone, anyone. He understands why Beth didn't want to knock out Jenson

"She was right, though" I say looking for his reaction "It was unnecessary to knock out Jenson, Eric didn't make anyone else punch people out cold"

"Yes, well everyone else didn't openly defy him mere days ago, she didn't even knock him out" this surprises me

"What do you mean?" I say curious

"I mean, Jenson was faking and so too was Beth. I could tell when I took him to the infirmary"

"Clever" I say

"Reckless" He corrects me. I edge closer

"You mean as reckless as falling for your divergent initiate?" I say softly

"That, was different" He says leaning closer in so he's centimetres away from my face

"Really?" I say as I kiss him longingly. We kiss for what seems like a long time, but eventually he pulls away begrudgingly

"Really." He confirms, then he grabs my hand and we walk out the training room.

****BREAK****

I'm lying on the bed in our apartment. Tobias walks out the bathroom, with a black jacket hanging loosely of his shoulders, I raise my eyebrows. "What are you doing all dressed up?" I say. The tight tee shirt he's wearing hugs his mussels. Tobias notices where I'm looking and I turn slightly red.

"You forgot that Zeke invited us to his party tonight, didn't you?"he says as he walks and sits next to me on the bed. I groan, alcohol will most defiantly be apart of this, alcohol is something I hate.

"Do I have to go?" I plead, he laughs a little.

"Yes" he says as he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder, I laugh

"Put me down!" I shout "Tobias, Tobias!" I keep on laughing as he places me back on the ground

"As you wish. Come'on Tris, be brave for me. You won't have to drink if you want to be stiff about it" I elbow him in the ribs

"Shut up" I say playfully "Wait outside and I'll change" he obliges and waits outside for me. Once I've finished changing we go to the party, from outside Zeke's door I can hear the thump of a bass line. As far as I can tell only Amity, Candor and Dauntless have music. Abnegation consider it too selfish where as in Erudite it's impractical. Music is always different in the factions, from what I heard when I was still at school, mixing with the other factions, Candor is manly instrumental because lyrics and poetry often lie, Amity's music is mostly composed of guitars and lyrics about peace and loving one another their songs, the ones I've heard are mostly pleasant but here in Dauntless the music is loud and heavy. It's mostly comprised of dense bass drops and violent electric guitar solos, if any lyrics are used they're mostly about being brave and just having fun. I take in a deep breath and Tobias chuckles and places his hand on my hip. It feels unnatural in public but the more I grow accustomed to it's warmth the more I enjoy it.

"Ready?"

"Yep" he pushes the door open and we're greeted to a scene of brightly coloured lights and the smell of alcohol, I grimace.

"Four! Tris!" Zeke calls us over from a couch on the other side of the room. Tobias walks over with his hand in mine, Zeke offers him a drink which he accepts Zeke holds a bottle up to me and I shake my head "Still to stiff to drink?" He shakes his head at me in mock seriousness. Tobias sits down next to him and Shauna

"Tris!" A voice calls, I turn and she Christina. She grabs my hand and leads me to the side of the room "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" I know when she asks me that what she is asking is how are things with Tobias and I'm not surprised. The last time I saw her I'd left Tobias's and mine apartment after a fight.

"I'm fine" I say trying to reassure her

"And how's Four?" she says digging for information

"He's fine" I sigh.

"Is my _girlfriend _bothering you?" Will walks over to us and places his hand on her lower back. Christina laughs a little and kisses him

"Honestly, we've been together a _year _and he still says it like it happened yesterday" she jests

"That's because to me it only feels like yesterday when..." Will says before Christina interrupts

"Okay before you end that sentence give me a second to throw up" she laughs and Will pushes her playfully before wrapping his arms around his her midriff.

"Come sit down with us" I say gesturing to where Zeke, Tobias and Shauna are sitting, newly joined by Uriah and Marlene. I'm glad to see that Lynn is on the other side of the room, she never really liked me that much. I sit next to Tobias and Will and Christina sit opposite. I observe the different types of couples, Will and Christina are what I'd call the classic couple, all loved up, holding hands and kissing at odd moments. Zeke and Shauna joke around with each other but Zeke is so protective of her without showing it much. Then I look at Tobias and myself, we kind of fit together, in privet, in public? Well I'm working on being more open getting rid of that stiff side of myself. We all talk about nothing in particular, for a couple months it was awkward, Tobias being an our instructor and Will and Christina being his initiates but after a while we got used to one another. Tobias notices something in the corner of his eye

"Zeke, why'd do you invite Eric and Peter?" Peter went strait into Dauntless leadership after initiation and has been hanging around Eric like a lost puppy

"Huh?" Zeke says clearly paying attention to other things. Tobias gestures with his bear bottle towards where Eric and Peter are standing "I didn't they just came" Zeke says

"And you couldn't tell them to get lost?" Tobias asks

"Dude, it's a party I don't keep tabs on who comes and goes" Zeke says uninterested

"Speaking of Eric" Will jumps in "Is it true about what happened in training?" I raise my eyebrows

"What do you mean?" I say

"Oh you know, that Eric got screwed over by a girl from Amity" Christina says. Tobias sits up strait

"Where'd you hear that?" He say alert

"Oh most people know" Will says, but when I and Tobias still look blank he continues "I heard that the Amity initiate told Eric where to go, _twice_" I share a look with Tobias, how on earth did this get round? Tobias and I didn't tell anyone and I know Eric didn't but I suppose someone over hears one of the initiates talking and then it spreads.

"I heard she punched Eric in the face" Marlene says. I laugh audibly

"Okay that's not true" I say through fits of laughter

"But the rest of it is" Uriah says "Eric came in to Dauntless born initiate training after transfers, he looked super pissed"

"That doesn't mean that..." Tobias starts

"Oh please Four, you are just mad because your not the Dauntless prodigy any more" Shauna jokes. Tobias glares at her

"Okay, okay your always going to be the Dauntless prodigy" Shauna emends while laughing.

"I'd look out either way" Uriah says gesturing towards Eric who is now walking towards us

"Four, Six can I speak to you?" Eric asks. Tobias leans back in his chair

"Sure" Tobias says, he knows that Eric means in privet but he's going to sit there anyway. Eric looks agitated but continues

"I told you to keep your initiates in line" Tobias laughs cruelly, I know no matter what he says about Beth being reckless he loves messing with Eric and loves it even more when his sister does it

"It's not my fault you can't handle a little girl from Amity" Tobias says, Zeke and Shauna laugh

"Yeah Eric what's the matter you scared of her?" Shauna adds. Eric glares at us

"I guaranty that girl won't make it past initiation, she's too Amity for Dauntless" Tobias sits up more, he's remembered he needs to protect Beth

"She's more Dauntless than you" I say "But that wouldn't be hard"

"She'll make it through initiation" Tobias says, he says it as a promise and on a deeper level a threat

"And I'll bet you'll help her as much as you can, just like Amar did with you" Eric sneers. Tobias told me Eric was always resentful that Tobias was first initiate and he was second, does he honestly think Amar helped Tobias to get first in some way?

"I won't need to" Tobias says standing up "just like Amar didn't need to with me, you can't coach someone to have less fears" There's a small coffee table separating Eric and Tobias but both there legs are touching either side and they're close to one another

"But I bet you he tried, maybe he knew how" Is Eric talking about Divergents? Tobias told me Amar was a divergent and that Eric reported him to Erudite. "Maybe that's why he fell off that roof" he says this so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear. Tobias shoves him, hard and he falls to the ground but quickly gets up in a fighting stance. Zeke stands up and puts his hand on Tobias's shoulder

"Look I don't mind you beating him up, just don't trash my apartment" Zeke says then he turns to Eric and Peter. "I think you should go" Eric straitens himself up and walks out, Peter follows him and slams the door behind him.

"I guess that answers the question of weather the rumours about the Amity girl where true or not" Uriah says. Zeke and Tobias stare at him

"Time and place, bro" Zeke says and Uriah nods. After a while we get back to talking normally and they drink more and more bears, I take one but drink none of it. Tobias and I stay there for about three more hours but then head back to our apartment soon after Christina and Will leave. When we walk back Tobias doesn't quite walk strait. He tries to unlock the door but he slips with the keys too much so I take them out his hands while he laughs. I unlock the door and shut it after Tobias walks in.

"Okay, you've had too much to drink" I say

"Oh come on Tris don't be so stiff" he says after he pulls me closer to him, I giggle but regain my composure

"Tobias..."

"Shhhhh..." he says as he sways me from side

"Tobias" I say again

"Yes?" he whispers in my ear

"You're drunk"

"I realise" he says the corners of his mouth twitching as he sways me

"You are inconceivable"

"Inconceivable?"

"Uhuh, inconceivable"

"I like that" he says "and I like you"

"You know the first time you gave any mention you liked me was when you where drunk"

"Really?" he says

"Really."

"I'm making a habit of this" he says as he kisses my check

"You are" I say. I realise that we still have to decide who's fighting who but I don't really care at the moment. We talk until Tobais falls asleep in the bed, I do the same eventually but before I do I realise that no matter how many times Tobias says his sister is acting recklessly he did the exact same thing tonight, now I just have to make him see that.

**Thanks for reading, it took me forever to write this chapter and now it's really late. Please review, favourite and follow - K.F**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beth's POV;**

Ava and I walk out the training room. For once Ava's silent, I can tell she's thinking about the fact that she lost to Zara, her pride is slightly bruised. We walk to the dorms together, inside Zara, Jenson, Zac and Ryan are sitting around each other in a circle. Oh, he doesn't actually like Zara and Jenson? He doesn't hang out with them? Well, that's rich, look what he's doing now. _Why do you care? _I'm not sure how I feel about any of this; about Ryan, Tobias, Dauntless in general. I don't understand how someone can go from a fairly simplistic life to... _this. _But in the end, it is my fault I picked Dauntless, I picked up that knife and poured my blood over the coals instead of the soil, that was _my _choose now I'm wondering if it was the wrong one. Ryan notices I'm there and once again looks slightly ashamed at who's he hanging out with, well he should. I turn to Ava "I'm going to go for a walk" I want to go up to the ledge to clear my head plus I can see the green tree tops of Amity from up there.

"Go for a walk?" Ava says

"Yes, boring isn't it?" I say then I tap her on the shoulder and walk out the dorm before she can object any more. I walk out the dorm and head up to ledge. I pass by the training them on my way up, I hear the thump of a fist on a boxing bag. My curiosity gets the better of me, I look through the door way. I see Finn punching out at one of the hanging bags, it swings but only by a few centimetres. I should let him train by himself but I don't. I wait in the doorway watching him train, I don't intend to but I notice the things he's doing wrong. I don't pretend to be an amazing fighter but I did pick it up quickly and I do notice small things about peoples fighting technique. Finn's feet are completely flat "You're too stiff for one thing" I say. He turns round startled

"What?" he says. I feel a little taken aback

"You're not strong" I say, that feels a mean thing to say so I quickly explain "Not in that way, you'd be better if you stayed on your toes, you'd be faster" he looks at me surprised

"How would you know that?"He says. _I don't know, maybe because I won my fight, easily whereas you failed badly. _

"I don't know, never mind don't worry about it" I say as I begin to walk away. I get about half way down the hall before I hear

"Wait Beth!" I pause before retracing my steps back to the training room door, Finn's waiting there and I turn to face him. "That's your name, right, Beth?" I nod. Finn pauses "I could actually use some help, from anyone" I wonder how he could make an admittance of weakness and need for help sound like he's insulting me. I raise my eyebrows at him

"Well since you asked me so nicely..."

"Sorry was that rude?" He says. I nod, god, since I came to Dauntless I haven't heard so many people be so rude, I find it insulting and really refreshing. "Sorry" he says again "So you said that..." his eyes dart upwards like he's trying to remember something "I'd be better if I stayed on my toes and that would make me faster" it astonishes me that he logged my comment word for word, an Erudite trait.

"Yeah" I say feeling out of my depth "Umm... could you do what you where doing before so I can see what you need to work on"

"Sure" Finn says eager to learn. He does as he's told and starts punching the bag again but this time he stays on his tip toes.

"Okay, so er... try and bounce a bit more, it will help you to doge punches" he starts bouncing up and down. "More like your trying to run on the spot rather than jump up and down"

"Like this..." he says and starts running on the spot with all his might and concentrating so hard his face is all scrunched up. He laughs and so do I. "What am I doing it wrong?" he says sarcastic

"No you're doing it perfectly" I laugh "If you want to get knocked out" He laughs along with me. "Here try and fight me" I say. I think if I can see what he's like as his opposition I'll learn more.

"If you're sure..." he says uncertain

"Trust me, I'm sure I can take you" he goes slightly red

"I never thought you couldn't" he smiles bashfully. I punch out but soften my blow before hitting him in the side. "Ow" he says

"That didn't hurt" I say, he laughs a little "Okay, so you need to attack first, you're faster so I suppose you can get a few good blows in before your opponent knows what hit them" he nods. I smile at the thought that he's really paying attention to what I'm saying. That never happened when I was in Amity red and yellow, people don't take you seriously at school because they expect you to be an airhead, but here someone actually cares what I say. We spar for a bit and every once in a while I make comments about what he could change or improve, like changing his stance or bringing his arm back up to protect his jaw.

"Can we stop for a break now" Finn says out of breath

"Sure" I say, he sits down on the edge of the ring and I sit next to him.

"How are you not out of breath?" I think about telling him about dancing in Amity but I decide against it. I've only shared that with Tris, I don't really want to tell anyone else, not this easily anyway. I shrug. He looks down at his shoes like preparing to do something he's not sure on

"It was really amazing what you did today" he says still looking at the floor "I get it, why you didn't want to knock him out, why you didn't want to hurt someone" I look at him. I guess I didn't think that there might be someone as conflicted as me "I don't want to get beaten up either..."

"Well, you're not going to get beaten up after today" I say, but that's only a small part of his problem. He laughs a little but I think I understand Dauntless more, I could fight Finn and not feel bad about it as long as it was fair and I didn't hurt him massively. I know that because he'll understand that's just how Dauntless is, because I trust him not to take it personally. I still don't believe in unnecessary violence but I think I can at least have a fight without feeling so conflicted afterwards. "Can I ask you something?" I say

"Umm... I guess..." Finn says wearily

"Why'd you come to Dauntless?" He considers the question

"Erudite is so suffocating, so cold and calculated. Everything has to be practical and thought through... I..."

"You came here to be free?" I say, he smiles up at me

"Well, that's the poetic way of putting it" he jumps of the side of the ring and lands on his feet. He holds out his hand to me and I take it, it's not exactly the strong Dauntless thing to do but I don't mind. "Do you want to continue or..."

"Depends, do you think you need to train more?"

"I think I'm good" he says with confidence, but even with confidence Finn still seems humble. We make our way back to the dorm together, we open the door; Evie's sitting in bed, Ava's pulling her curly hair in to a ponytail, Jenson and Zara are both on there beds not talking to anyone and Ryan and Zac are sitting next to each other laughing. Ryan stops when he sees me walking in, he looks from me to Finn and back again. He looks disappointed or... _jealous? _No he's not jealous, is he? Why would he be? I smile at Finn and begin to get ready for bed, Ava looks at me but I head to the bathrooms before she can berate me with questions. She follows me which wasn't my intention.

"Little Miss Mystery..." she says with a smerk

"I'm sorry what on earth are you talking about?"

"First you're joking around with Candor boy and now you're off on adventures with Erudite boy" she jokes. My first thought is that since there is more than one boy from Candor and Erudite both of these nicknames aren't really distinguishing anyone.

"We were not on an adventure..." I say and she nods with mock empathy which makes me smile "and can't a girl and boy just be friends?" I ask

"They can but not when they show up together in the middle of the night..."

"It's nine o'clock which is hardly the middle of the night" I say talking over her. She grabs my shoulders

"All I'm saying is your very _apt_ at making new friends" she laughs and so do I. I shove her off playfully

"Apt? Apt! What do you mean by that?" I say jokingly. She laughs and heads for the bathroom door and opens it

"You know exactly what I mean by that" she says before winking and closing the door behind her.

**Thanks for reading please review, tell me what you think of the story, favourite and follow -K.F**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys, once again thanks for reading. I haven't had much time to do this chapter so I'm sorry if it's a little late -K.F**

**Beth's POV;**

I wake up before most of the transfer initiates, I watch as the others get up and dressed, after a while I do the same. Once again I have to wake up Ava and drag her out of bed. "Ava, come 'on!" I shout

"Not now, I want to sleep" she says the pillow over her mouth muffling her voice

"You may want to but you _can't_" I say gritting my teeth, still trying to pull her by the feet

"You're so mean" she says finally falling out of the bed.

"Yeah I am!" I say falling backwards from the momentum of her weight falling out the bed "Ouch" I say rubbing my lower back

"Hey," she says rubbing sleep out of her eyes "You're not Amity anymore" she says laughing "You're a meany!"

"Just get dressed" I plead, she obliges and we walk to breakfast together. I grab a blueberry muffin and Ava gabs one full of hazels. We quickly eat and head to the training room.

"Who do you think you'll be fighting?" Ava asks, I shrug. I'm not really nervous about who I fight, I hadn't really considered the possibility of me getting hurt, I'm sure at some point I will but by whom? I think I'd rather it was by a friend, I'd hate to lose to Jenson, Zara or even Zac. Tobias and Tris walk in, Tobias looks really irritated or just like his has a splitting head ache. He quickly scribbles something on the board and then flips it round so we can see, it reads;

Zac vs. Jenson

Beth vs. Finn

Evie vs. Zara

Ryan vs. Ava

"Those are your fights for today" Tris says, Tobias goes to stand next to her. Nobody moves

"Well what are you waiting for, fight!" Tobias shouts, Ava physically flinches, I can see why people find him intimidating, if I didn't know him so well I'd be scared of him as well. Zac and Jenson practically run to the ring and begins to fight. Jenson seems to have learnt from his mistake with me, he waits for Zac to attack first but he's still too slow. Zac gets a few good punches in first before Jenson hits him hard in the jaw, sending Zac stumbling back. Jenson moves forward to kick him but Zac hits out letting Jenson loose his balance. They fight for a while longer and look evenly matched until Jenson hits at Zac's jaw and Zac falls down and doesn't get up until five minutes later. Ryan looks really concerned about his friend, shame he didn't feel that same concern about Finn yesterday. I feel slightly guilty for thinking that, but still, I'm not over him being that caviller about Zac hurting Finn. I feel sort of betrayed, I honestly thought that maybe he understood... _why do you care? _I don't! I don't care! _Yes you do. _

"Beth, Finn, you're up" Tris says. I look at Finn and he looks back at me.

"You ready" I mouth as we walk towards the ring, he nods at me and I smile at him. When we get in the ring he stands still and I make a point of bouncing from foot to foot to remind him to do the same. He gets the message and starts doing what I told him, raising his arms to protect his jaw. I give a small smile. We begin, I wait for him to start. He aims out at my side, I avoid the hit and raise my knee up so it hits his stomach. I make sure to soften my blow, I don't want to hurt Finn, he moves backwards a small amount. I raise my eyebrows to ask him weather he's okay, he smiles a little and nods at me. He aims again to hit me in the stomach, he hits me but not as hard as he could of.

"Are you okay?" he mouths. I nod with a smile. We keep doing this, sharing blows that don't cause much damage, I'm sure it's not the most exciting fight to watch but we're not hurting each other and I'm actually having fun. Eventually I beat Finn by hooking my foot around his shin and pulling. He falls down to the ground and I grin. I look for confirmation from Tobias that I've won. He nods at me, Finn gets up and we walk back to the rest of the initiates. I smile at Finn.

"Well done" Ava says to me "Now all I need to do is beat your boyfriend" she says with a sigh

"I thought Finn was my boyfriend in this fantasy world you live in" I say

"Oh Erudite boy _and _Candor boy are your boyfriend and my fantasy world is amazing" she jokes

"Really?" I say

"Yeah, you'd love it there" she says

"I'd rather stay in the real world" I say and she elbows me and grins.

"Evie, Zara, it's your turn" Tris says. Now, I start to feel queasy. When Ryan fought Evie before he knew when to stop, when to pull back, I don't think he wanted to hurt her. I haven't forgiven him for what happened with Finn but I do understand that he had to fight Evie. The thing is, Zara isn't like Ryan, I'm pretty sure she'll take down Evie as hard as she can and laugh while she's doing it. Evie and Zara step up to the ring, I look over at Tobias and Tris, Tobias has a straight face as always but Tris looks concerned. Is she thinking the same as me? Zara and Evie begin to fight, Zara lunges forward punching in rapid succession, Evie stumbles back, blood on her face already. I hear Ava's intake of breath beside me, Evie keeps her fists up as the blood pours from her face. You have to admire her, every time she's been beaten down she's held her head up high, with pride. I swear I can see Zara smirk. Zara kicks her in the left leg, Evie flinches and bends down to clutch her leg. Zara swings her foot round so it kicks Evie in the face, Evie falls down to the ground with a thud. _At least it's over. _But it's not. Zara keeps kicking Evie. I turn to Tobias and Tris, Tobias looks at me. I bend my head so it points towards the ring

"Stop them" I mouth. He walks up to the ring, Zara is still kicking Evie.

"Stop, that's enough" he says pulling Zara off and away from Evie. Tris kneels down next to Evie. "You've won" Tobias says again to Zara. Zara walks back to where Jenson is, still smiling, I glare at her. That was cruel. I look at Ryan, he's not congratulating anyone now, his mouth is hanging open. Zac is standing next to him, he doesn't look nearly as shocked. I turn my attention to Finn, he looks worried, he catches my eye. Tobias picks up Evie, she looks neither conscious nor unconscious.

"That was uncalled for" Ava says under her breath. _You said it. _Tobias carries Evie to the infirmary.

"Ryan and Ava" Tris says trying to bring about more order. I look around and realise that I might be the only one who is appalled by what happened, Jenson and Zara are congratulating one another and Zac's talking normally, like nothing's happened, Finn looks like he excepted this to happen, and I suppose he did. Evie was always going to get beaten down and hurt in Dauntless, from the moment she kept her glasses on after the jump. Ava and Ryan are preparing themselves for the fight, they walk to the ring and I find myself considering who I want to win, I land on Ava. I thought Ryan was different when we had those first few conversations but maybe I was wrong. I'm not sure what to think about him. Ava and Ryan begin, I watch as they fight. Ryan and Ava both share blows that look like they really hurt, half way through Tobias walks back in, without Evie. Once again they look evenly matched until Ava, with a cut lip and a nasty bruise on her arm, punches Ryan in the stomach and he falls to the ground. Once Ryan has stood back up and gone back to Zac. Tobias and Tris dismiss us. Ava and I walk back to the dorm. Before we get to the door Ryan grabs my arm

"Can I talk to you?" he asks in I hushed voice. I look at Ava, I don't particularly want to leave her. She nods and says

"Go on, I don't mind" Ryan and I begin to walk down the hall

"I wanted to talk to you" he says

"What about?"

"God, it's just so... so... them two" I know he's talking about Zara and Jenson "they just make my skin crawl"

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out with them then" I say

"Haven't we been over this, I'm not hanging out with them I'm..." he stops walking and looks at me brow furrowed "Beth are you pissed with me?" Yes, yes I am. I nod "Why?" he says. I didn't know why, not exactly but when I opened my mouth my feelings just formed into words without much thought

"Because I don't know what your deal is, one moment you tell me you hate Zara and Jenson and the next your acting like them"

"What are you talking about?" he says confused

"You with Zac, laughing about how you hurt Finn" I say

"Wha... I..." he says confused and exasperated "I wouldn't want to hurt your _boyfriends _feelings would I?"

"Finn's not my boyfriend, and that's not even the point"

"Then what is the point?" he says opening his arms out wide

"The point is, I thought you said you joined because of justice and because you wanted to be like that Dauntless boy but laughing about hurting someone you don't even know that's... that's..."

"Don't you think your being a little sensitive?" he says

"No! Maybe. I don't know, I don't know whether that's just normal Dauntless behaviour or whether it's just you. I don't know whether I'm being too Amity about all this or just being a good person! I don't know!" I say. My back against the wall sinking to the floor.

"Hey, hey" he says comfortingly, sitting down next to me "I'm sorry. It's just... just that Zac's the only friend I've got here, who am I kidding, he's the only friend I've ever had, even in Candor. But here, he's different and it feels like I'm being pulled in six different directions at once. I like Dauntless, I really do but I still don't know whether I like Zac in Dauntless or me for that matter" I feel guilty for being so harsh on him

"You could always hang out with us" I say

"I don't think your friend likes me that much" he says laughing a little. I laugh

"Then you can always hang out with me" I say

"Isn't this what you'd call hanging out?"

"No, this is what I'd call a mental breakdown" he laughs

"I never knew you where funny"

"You've only known me three days" I say

"Oh yeah, it kind of feels like longer" he says, I smile bashfully. He helps me up off the ground, we walk around for a while and just talk. "You want to go back to the dorm" he says after a while. I shake my head

"I think I'm going to walk around a bit more"

"Okay, I'll see you back in there" he touches my shoulder and walks back to the dorm. I go back up to the roof and the ledge.

**I'm sorry this chapter took my forever to write, I rewrote it so many times and I'm still not sure it's right. I'm not really that happy with it but please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading, review, favourite and follow- K.F**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, I'm trying to write regularly but this Thursday I am going back to school. I'm still going to update, don't worry I'm still going to write this and I'm not planning on stopping. However this does mean that the uploads might not be that regular but I'm going to try my best update as much as I can.- K.F**

**Beth's POV;**

I wake up from a strange dream, I was falling but I thought I could fly, I was sure I'd spread my wings before I hit the cold concrete ground. I woke up before I could find out whether I was able to fly or not. My Amity mother, who is called Jean, used to tell me that our dreams mean something about our future but I'm inclined not to believe that theory. I lay there in the bed for a while listening to the sound of my fellow initiates breathing. "Get up, now!" Tobias storms into the room closely followed by Tris. I flinch, suddenly the peace is broken. Some of the initiates jerk awake, immediately alert others sit up still looking half asleep.

"Get up!" Tris shouts. I discretely put on a pair of track suit bottoms over my small bed shorts and stand up out of the bed. Slowly the initiates try and get dressed; Ava who is usually not accustomed to these rude awakenings is still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Up now!" Tobias shouts at Ava, she moves out of that bed quick as a flash. When Tobias and Tris see that we're all suitably awake Tobias says "Meet us in fifteen minutes at the tracks" then they walk out slamming the door behind them. Once they've left Ava flops back into bed. I roll my eyes

"Jesus Christ" Zac says. I quickly take some clothes to the bathroom to get changed and tie my plain brown hair into a ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror; I look at my eyes which are dark blue. I've always found my appearance holy un-extraordinary. I always felt so small compared to those other Amity girls with flowing hair, completely beautiful, I like not having to feel inferior. I walk back to the dorm; Ava for once has gotten herself out of bed.

"Why do you think we're going to the tracks?" I ask Ava

"We're not going to have time for breakfast" she says disheartened and distracted

"Ava? The tracks?"

"And I really wanted a muffin" I stare at her

"Ava! The tracks, why do you think we're going?"

"Oh I don't know, you're the clever one" she says dismissing me

"Fat lot of good you are" I say but Ava doesn't pay attention, I roll my eyes. Once she's dressed we walk towards the pit

"I can't remember where we go from here" Ava says

"This way" I say. The entrance is the very first level of the glass ceiling. As we walk past the stairs I look up, around twenty flights up is the ledge. I've gone up there so much I decided to move around all the junk that was in there, shoving it all in one corner. We walk out the glass doors and the fresh wind hits me.

"God the suns so bright but I guess that's because I haven't seen it in days" Finn says to no one in particular. Finn confuses me almost as much as Ryan, the only person apart from me he talks to is Evie but they don't really _talk_. They don't actually seem like friends to be honest, not like they dislike each other, not at all but not what I'd call _friends._ Most of the times I've seen them together they're sharing a mutual silence. I remember what Evie said about Finn only hanging out with her because of they're parents. This thought makes me sad, two people who I quite like being that lonely; I make a mental note to invite them to sit with me and Ava. I see Tobias and Tris standing next to the tracks

"Hurry up" Tobias shouts. Zara and Jenson run past me, and Ava and I run after them. We reach the tracks

"Where are we going?" Jenson asks

"You'll have to wait and see" Tris says folding her arms, Jenson closes his mouth and stays quite. I hear the rumble of the train as it trundles towards us. I know now it won't stop for us, we'll have to jump on. The train speeds towards us and Tobias and Tris start to run, the train whips my ponytail as it passes by, we start to run. Tobias jumps onto the first cart with ease and Tris follows suit. Zara jumps and holds onto the handle of the second cart before pulling herself in, Jenson follows, using his upper arm strength to haul himself in. Zac and Ryan follow landing in the second cart. I, Ava, Evie and Finn manage to all be in the third cart. I was the last in; I ran after the handle, grabbed hold of it and swung myself in. I lost my balance slightly and fell. Finn catches me

"Sorry" I say

"Don't be" he says propping me back up on my feet. "I hate trains" he says under his breath. I go and sit down next to Ava, with our backs facing the direction the train is going. Evie stands awkwardly. She is so shy.

"So..." Ava says. "How is everyone doing?" Ava has good intentions of being friendly but she comes of slightly patronising.

"Okay, I guess" Evie says sitting down.

"Great" Ava says "Want to play a game or... or something?" I stare at her. "What?" she whispers "I'm just trying to be nice" I shake my head, Ava is not the greatest at small talk, a con of being raised Candor or maybe a pro, I'm not sure.

"Where do you think we're going?" Finn asks. I turn my head so I can see what direction we're heading in.

"We could be going to Erudite or Amity" Evie volunteers they're both in the same direction from Dauntless, though I don't know why we would be going to either" I think about the prospect of going to Amity and I feel happy, I realise I'm not supposed to, I should only want to be in Dauntless, that should be the only thing I care about, although things are rarely that easy.

"It could be another test of bravery, if they make us jump of another tall building I swear I'm leaving to become fractionless" Ava says folding her arms. Finn laughs and Evie even cracks a smile, I pretend to laugh to but if I'm being honest the mere idea of the factionless terrifies me. I'm scared of being sent back there, I'm scared of people finding out that I was ever apart of them, I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm scared of the factionless themselves. I was only six when I stayed there but I had a sense that the people I was around could and would do anything for something as small as a piece of food. Evylyn used to say that "incert quote from fears in here" and that one day she would "help them unite and become stronger." I had no idea what this meant as a child, I always liked the first part because it made them sound more human, relatable, and less like rabid animals but the second part always scared me more, the idea that they would be stronger, I didn't understand.

"Maybe it's more target practice" Finn says bringing me back from my thoughts "Or combat training, maybe they think it's more realistic out in the open"

"Somehow I don't think so" I say

"Always Mrs Realist" Ava says

"I thought I was Mrs Mystery" I say so only she can hear, I raise my eyebrows at her. She shakes her head a little

"Now all you need is Mr. Mystery" she says nodding towards Finn. I shake my head. "Well I'll have him if you don't want him" she says

"I don't think boys are tradable merchandise"

"How wrong you are..." Ava says. I laugh and go back to thinking, zoning out of the conversation, all I notice is that after a while they start playing an Erudite game evolving numbers which Ava is not very good at and throws a small hissy fit whenever she loses. Ava is a sore loser. I turn my attention to outside the train. I watch as the world passes by in blurs of green and glass. We pass Erudite and Abnegation, the deference is amazing, even the buildings are different depending on the factions. Amity was full of nature, Dauntless is dark and dangerous and what I remember of Abnegation it was always grey and minimalist. I assume Erudite looks much like school did, the school building was made and monitored by Erudite so it would make sense for it to look like Erudite base. I saw a picture of Erudite once, it looked so grand. I've always wanted to go there, I heard once that they keep their lights on all through the night; I've always loved the idea of that, constant light. Although Erudite and Dauntless both have places made of glass they couldn't be more different, Erudite's glass panels are neat and logical, all the rectangle pains exactly the same size. However Dauntless looks like someone took a massive glass pain and stomped on it, the entire glass roof is made of panels with irregular angles and if I do say so poorly put together so that there's little gaps in the roof. I realise the only faction I have never experienced in some way or another is Candor.

"What does Candor look like?" I ask Ava.

"Oh you know, very long corridors, all black and white" she says waving her hand

"All black and white?" Evie asks "Just like what you wear?"

"Yep, we took the whole seeing the world in only black and white thing to heart" Ava chuckles. The train slows a little,

"Do you think we have to get off now?" Finn asks. Tris and Tobias jump off in answer to his question. We jump off I stumble a few steps but regain my balance, Finn falls but gets up quickly and I stable Ava to keep her from falling. I help Evie up off the ground

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah" she says "It's not the jumping that's hard it's the landing, something my mom used to say" she smiles up at me. Evie is nice, she's just shy around crowds. Tobias and Tris stand waiting for the initiates to make their way over to them. We're standing right next to a chain link fence, something I've seen a lot.

"This is the fence" Tobias announces "If you come the lower side in the initiation rankings you'll most likely end up here, guarding the fence"

"Guarding the fence from what, the Amity?" Zara laughs to Jenson, I ignore her.

"What do you thinks out there?" Ryan has moved to my side and I now notice that, Finn, Evie and Ava have moved closer to hear what Tobias is saying. I don't really care, I know about the fence, I've seen it a thousand times while farming, and it's no big deal to me.

"I don't know, trees I guess?" I say, we were closely monitored when we farmed we weren't allowed to go past a certain point. When I was younger, if girls ever picked on me I used to imagine that there was a better place out there if I could just pass the line, somewhere in me I still believe that but I know in my mind, it's just a stupid thing I used to tell myself.

"Just trees? You have a small imagination Beth" Ryan whispers

"Okay so what do you thinks out there" I ask

"I'm not sure" he says "Aliens?"

"Aliens?" I laugh quietly Ryan's joking.

"Yeah" he jokes "You, know my brother once told me that the Erudite where testing on animals once and it went horribly wrong, that they formed some kind of monster. So they sedated and transported them outside the fence and that's why we need all this security, to keep them from getting in. He also told me that if I was annoying one of them might break in to my room and eat me" I laugh "Don't laugh" he says smiling "I couldn't sleep for weeks"

"Why did you believe him?" I ask

"For one thing I was _nine _and very easily susceptible and two he was a Candor, he wasn't supposed to lie"

"Aw" I say "Little Ryan was so trusting" he gives me a look that says 'never say little Ryan again' I laugh

"Besides why did you say 'believe him' in past tense, I still think that if I am annoying one will break into my room, my brother does not lie" He jokes

"You should try not to be annoying then" I say

"That's going to be very difficult" he says seriously. I look out at the fence

"I don't know what I think is out there, they only let us go so far in Amity when we were farming"

"I'd hate to farm, isn't it boring?"

"I thought so too, so I used to run off and go play in the trees and make- believe" I sigh thinking about it.

"You really miss it, don't you?" Ryan says staring into my eyes "What did you miss most?" I don't really want to tell him, I'd like to keep my feelings for Amity privet, besides I'm supposed to be Dauntless now anyway.

"Nothing in particular" I say, he frowns at me

"I can tell your lying" he says

"I'm not lying" I say flatly

"Yes you are, there's something that you miss most you're just not telling me..." he says looking at me like a child trying to work out a riddle."I'm going to find out what it is" he says beaming and cocky as anything

"Oh yeah" I say bemused

"Yes I am, as it happens" then he looks straight into my retina, I can see his black pupils take over his emerald green iris as he focuses "I'm going to figure you out Beth" he says completely serious, then he gives me a small smile and walks back to Zac. I gather up the strands of hair that had been resting over my face and tuck them behind my ear in a sweeping movement just for something to do with my hands, I feel slightly out of breath. I go and stand next to Ava. Tobias has stopped explaining about the fence.

"You think we'll meet some of your Amity friends?" Ava asks. I consider this, I don't really want to. Not that I don't miss my friends from Amity even if they were mostly airheads I just don't want people to think I'm still attached to my old faction. I shrug. I hear the train roll in again.

"Time to go" Tris says pushing past the initiates to jump on the train, this time we're all in the same cart. Tobias jumps on last without the assistance of the handle, "For the rest of today you're free to do what you want" Tris says. Ava doesn't try to hide her smile she starts to talk to me about what we're going to do but I tune her out. _"You really miss it, don't you?" _I do. I miss being somewhere that felt like home, I miss how kind people where, I miss how I tried to be kind. We arrive back at the Dauntless and jump of the train. 

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long for me to update I was stuck in a place _With out internet!_ Please review, favourte and follow- K.F**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, so I have started school *rolls eyes at the fact that I can't stay at home in bed with Netflix and Veronica Roth* but I do have to go. This means that this chapter is a bit late, sorry, anyway I haven't done Tobias's POV in a while so I decided to do Tobias this chapter, thanks for reading- K.F **

**Tobias's POV;**

I wake up after another day of training, I look at the time, '6:29 am'. "Tris..." I turn over and shake her shoulder a tiny bit, "Tris..." I say again, "Tris wake up" I say. She moans and rolls back on to her front. I roll my eyes and pull the blanket off her she doesn't even seem to notice. I sigh exasperated and jab her in the ribs.

"Ow..." she says opening her eyes, she pushes me in the chest playfully. I laugh and poke her again, "Ow" she says again, pronouncing it like it has about three thousand extra 'w's . She moves so that her face is only inches away from mine "That hurt" she says giggling.

"I could have shoved you off the bed to wake you up instead..." I tease

"That wouldn't be very nice" she jokes, I pull myself closer to her so that our noses are almost touching

"I." I kiss her on her forehead, " Am." And on her left cheek, "Not." Then on her right, "Very." Her neck, " Nice." I say, kissing her finally on her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her forehead on mine

"I know" she kisses the top of my lip and moves away an inch, I move forward and kiss her longingly running my hands through her hair, I pull away just to look at her eyes. I look over at the clock, '6:35', we need to go wake up the initiates, but at the moment I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. "We do have to go" Tris says reading my thoughts.

"Do I _have_ to?" I ask like a little kid complaining about needing to go to school.

"Yes Tobias, you do" she says in an authoritarian voice, I move so that I'm resting on my elbows my face over hers

"Really?"

"Really." She kisses my again, rising up her neck to reach my lips, resting her hand on my neck. She smiles a little privet smile I like to think she only shares with me. She rests her head back down on the pillow and pushes me off to her side, laughing. She stands up and goes to the bathroom, I hear her turn on the shower. I put my hands behind my head and relax.

"Do you like shouting at initiates?" I ask loudly through the door and the sounds of running water. I hear her laugh

"You know what I do. But it's weird; I like your sister, not a massive fan of shouting at her" I think about this, Tris said she'd talked to Lizzy but I didn't think they'd had a _close _relationship, I didn't know they liked each other. Now I think about it, Lizzy's talked to Tris more than me, I feel guilty about this but I suppose I'm happy that my girlfriend and my sister get on. _My girlfriend and my sister get on. _God I can't believe I actually thought that sentence, it seems so unreal. When I was sixteen the most you'd do with a girl is go to their house and have dinner with their parents. When I was sixteen I thought my mother and sister were still with the factionless. Things are so different now.

"I don't think Lizzy takes me seriously as a trainer, I'm pretty sure she's just remembering what I was like when I was a kid"

"Aw... I can't imagine you as a kid" she says over the shower

"I don't have to imagine you as a child, I remember" I say. Little Tris invited to me up to her room, the little rebel, divergent from a young age, I'm sure if we'd both made a different chose we'd be together. A perfect Abnegation couple, we'd probably have kids, be married. I smile at the thought. After we're both dressed, we head to the dorms. Outside the door I put my finger to my lips, Tris is buzzing with excitement, she's practically jumping from one foot to another. I put up five fingers and start to mouth the numbers "one... two... three" Tris calms down and puts on a serious face "four... five." We storm in and all the initiates are sleeping "Get up now!"

"Get up!" I see one of the initiates, Ava, is still in bed. I walk over

"Up now!" She runs out of bed, I try not to smile with satisfaction. "Meet us at the tracks in fifteen minutes." I look at Tris and I know we're ready to go, we walk out as soon as we came. Once I slam the door Tris breaks out in laughter

"That was amazing"

"Knew you'd like it" I say laughing. We walk to the tracks together hand in hand safely knowing none of the initiates will see. We wait for the initiates at the tacks, and manage to get in the first compartment together, alone. Tris sits down, facing the direction the train is moving, I sit down next to her. "I was thinking" I begin "About what would happen if we'd both picked Abnegation"

"Do you think we'd still be together?" Tris asks resting her head on my shoulder.

"I think so" I say

"But if we were in Abnegation I couldn't do this" she says kissing me, pushing her hand through my short buzzed hair.

"No" I say "You couldn't and I couldn't do this" I put my hand on her waist and kiss her lips moving my head from side to side. I glide my lips down her neck and on to her collarbone, individually kissing her tattooed birds, she giggles. I move back to her lips and kiss lovingly; she places her hands on my back under my shirt running them up and down my tattoos. I place my hand on her leg and raise her up so that she's sitting on my lap. She tucks her hair behind her ear

"I love you Tobias" she whispers

"And I love you Tris" I say back "Always will" I kiss her lightly on the lips. _Always will._

**Thanks for reading, it was requested that I put in some more Fourtris stuff which is fine with me seeing as I love writing it. I will try and update as soon as possible. Please review, favourite and follow- K.F**


End file.
